Then and Now: Legacy of the First Queen
by kuroneko1815
Summary: AU! Shinou's wife was a close friend of the Great Sage. It was because of her that the two brothers came together and formed an army powerful enough to defeat the Soushu. YuuRam. Fem!Yuuri
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM**

**I've rewritten chapter 1 so please feel free to read it. The story is basically going to be about Yuri's cousin Avelina and her connection to Shinou. It'll start out from Yuri's point of view though until she's introduced. Fem!Yuuri/Wolfram. Yuuri's OOC here and sort of mary sue-ish during the first chapter.**

* * *

**A BRIEF HISTORY OF SHIN MAKOKU**

Shin Makoku was founded right after the war when those without power (humans) began to fear those with long lives and untold power (demons). It came to such a point where they drove them away from their ancestral lands despite the fact that most of them had fought in the Great One's army. Those that stood up and fought were killed and their families tortured and used as slaves. Such was the magnitude of their fear that they had forgotten what the Demon tribe had done for them and instead spread lies about them, lies that their descendants came to believe were the truth. This in turn led to them further oppressing the Demon tribe which in turn caused them to retaliate. Countless wars have been declared by countless Demon Kings which led to the slaughter of many humans thus leading the humans to believe the worst in them.

However, this wasn't always the case. The Great One King Edmund had died barely thirty years after the kingdom was founded and as such the responsibility of ruling the kingdom alone fell to his wife Queen Avelina who faced with the threat of war had erected a holy barrier the likes of which can only be found in the Tenshi no Okoku or the Kingdom of the Angels, the barrier is fifty times more powerful than the one found in the Kingdom of the Gods.

Queen Avelina ruled the Kingdom for a thousand years and in that time she and Sophia, her older cousin and the first high priestess, had not aged but they did suffer from frequent headaches that rendered them incapacitated when it was at its worst. They watched as their loved ones died and new generations were born. The two, Queen Avelina and Lady Sophia, had died within days of each other. Once Queen Avelina died the barrier had fallen and though no one had come to attack the people were at a loss as to what to do and who to crown as the next ruler.

By that time, all of the ten aristocratic families had a claim to the throne because they had all married the children of the Great One and Avelina, well except for the Beilefelt line which only married into the line after four generations. So they left it up to the Great One to decide their future rulers. By that time, the true names of the Great One and the Great Wise Man had faded after people decided to treat it as a taboo because it seemed to hurt the Queen whenever she heard their names.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM

* * *

Yuri Shibuya was an attractive young woman of fifteen. With her shiny long black hair, large onyx colored eyes, heart shaped face, high nose, small pink lips and a petite yet curvaceously athletic build, teen boys instantly flocked towards her; yet, she politely turned them down at every turn. Now, sitting down by the fountain in the local park she couldn't help but wish she had someone to keep her company.

Today was different from most days when she would stay in the park, usually she was dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt, a pair of rubber shoes with her hair tied back into a ponytail, however, today she found herself wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black cuffed shirt and a pair of black stilettos. Her long black hair was left down and it curled slightly as her bangs fell to her face. She sighed as she waited for her best friend Ken Murata. She was so exhausted; her family had taken her to a business meeting, her father had a lunch with his boss and a client who was very family oriented and she knew how much this deal would mean to her dad's company and the prospect of her father getting a well-earned promotion was what made her go.

Now though, she was starting to regret that decision. Her heels were killing her! She held her bag tight, it was her favorite after all, and the black waterproof shoulder bag that held her entire life.

She scanned her surroundings once again, her onyx colored orbs taking in the lush scenery before her, the sakura trees were in full bloom and the grass was as green as ever. Everywhere she looked her eyes saw nothing but families having picnics under the trees as parents watched their children play.

She missed those days when her family would go on picnics like those, the only reason they stopped going was because her dad had become too busy and Shori had started high school. She wanted to have that, she wanted what those families had, that sense of normality. She, however, knew that would be impossible for her. Growing up she thought that all those 'western and Japanese cultural manner lessons for young ladies' (that was what the school called it), fencing lessons, kendo classes, judo classes, horse riding and archery lessons her mother made her take was nothing but to indulge in her fantasy of raising a not-so-traditional princess and that those arts and performing arts classes were normal. After all, there were a lot of other little girls there.

But then one day she found out the real reason for those exhausting lessons, they were because her dad was a part of the demon tribe and apparently her brother was chosen to be the next demon king. Not that Yuri resented her brother for that, in fact, he had always been her role model. She always strived to do her best at everything and look at things with a positive outlook. Not that her brother was positive or anything he was a realist and he spells pessimist with a capital P, although he was the reason she chose law and politics as her would be course in college. The thought of being able to work alongside her brother helping him rule his people fairly was something she had always dreamed off, to be able to stay together as a family and do something to help people. Suddenly Yuri felt a headache coming on. Her vision darkened and she closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. An image rushed into her mind as she closed it.

_Yuri was inside a tent around her were rows of wounded men, women and children. Yuri felt her heart ache for them as she saw a small child crying over a woman's body. He was holding her hand and he kept calling the woman 'Mama' but the mother, Yuri noticed, was no longer breathing. It's such a sad image, a child calling for comfort from a mother that would never be able to comfort him again._

_Suddenly the flap of the tent opened and two women, one was wearing a robe and the other wearing fitted armor as her top, a long skirt with a slit and a red cape came in. Yuri saw the armor wearing woman first, she was tall, slender and with curves every woman would die for. She had flawless pale skin that made her look like a doll and long blonde hair that had a mixture of golden blonde and platinum blonde that was tied in a high ponytail with the ends curling. Her face was a heart shaped one with a button nose, her eyes were a deep shade of purple or violet- Yuri couldn't decide- they were almond shaped. Her lips were small and pink. In short she was gorgeous even with the dark circles under her eyes. She looked exactly like her cousin Avelina Kaiser except she looked to be in her early twenties._

_The other woman made Yuri gasp; she was looking at herself, except this woman had brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, not to mention she looked to be eighteen or nineteen. The two women were deep in conversation and just walked through Yuri._

"_He must not find out!" The Avelina look-a-like whispered to her breunette counterpart furiously._

"_He must know sister! He has a right!" The brunette Yuri whispered back to the woman in a frustrated tone. It looked like she was about to say more when the flap opened a second time. Another woman stepped in. She was also wearing a fitted armor. She was just as tall, slender and curvaceous as the Avelina look-a-like. Her skin was pale as well, her face was also heart shaped with a button nose but her features were aristocratic and haughty, which gave her an air that said 'I'm too good to be yours'. Emerald green almond shaped eyes that seemed to be dulled by pain and exhaustion. Her flaming red hair was let loose and fell gracefully behind her with it curling at the bottom._

"_Oh, it's just you." The two women said in relief as the red haired one raised an eyebrow before lifting her hand and opening her palm. She muttered something under her breath and soon enough her hand started glowing before engulfing the three in a flash of gold._

"_Next time use a silencing spell before you speak." The red head said._

"_Sophia please help me get through to Lina!" The blonde Yuri said in frustration her voice was loud but no one seemed to be looking at them._

"_It's none of your business! Besides I can't. He'd keep me away from the battle." The Avelina look-a-like or Lina said softly._

"_As he should. Avelina, you know Adelaide's right, pregnant women have no business being in a battlefield, let alone fighting on the front lines." Sophia told her. Avelina whimpered at the scolding tone Sophia had used._

"_I know, but I don't want to stay at home. Not knowing if he lived or died. Besides, I want to help. You saw what happened to this village." Avelina said softly her voice breaking._

"_Still, he deserves to know. He is your husband and the father of your child." Sophie told her gently as she moved forward and swept Avelina into a hug as she broke down in tears._

"_I can't it will distract him. It might get him killed!" Avelina cried as sobs wracked her body._

"_I'm sorry but it is better he finds out from you rather than someone else when it is already too late." Adelaide told her, her lips quivering as well as tears threatened to fall._

"_Is it better for him to know only to lose me and our child? Do you not know how cruel that would be? He will blame himself!" Avelina cried out her voice rising._

"_That is why, my cousin, it is for the best that you tell Edmund about your condition and if you do not want to go home, then stay here and treat the wounded with your sister." Sophie advised the woman._

"_That's right sister! Stay here with me and we can all be happy. You shall be close by to know of everything that happens, while being away from the fighting. So please stay here." Adelaide said desperately. They were plunged into silence as Avelina pondered this option._

"_Alright, I shall tell him. But I will not allow him to send me home. I will stay here so that I may treat him should he be injured." Avelina said determination marring her voice as she left the tent with the other two women watching bewildered._

"_I sense a fight about to break out." Sophia said shaking her head._

"_That's right. Avelina is as stubborn as Edmund is determined." Adelaide said._

"_Oh Edmund Walter Alexander Spitzverg what have you gotten yourself into." Sophia said as she raised her arms and the golden glow appeared again._

"_Don't worry. Guntram will be there." Adelaide said as she approached one of the injured and produced fresh bandages._

"_It's funny how Bertram's name turned into Guntram." Sophie said sounding distant as if she were talking about something else._

"_Yes, from bright raven he became the war raven." Adelaide agreed._

"Oi! Shibuya!" A familiar voice called out to her effectively snapping her out of that pain induced dream, the pain disappearing along with the dream. She took a breath to calm herself down, 'What was that?' She thought before shaking her head and pushing the vision from her mind. She turned her head to see her best friend sort-of brother walking towards her. His glasses glinting in that eerie way where you can't even see his eyes but you have a feeling that he knows something you don't. Yuri stood to greet him when she suddenly lost her balance and fell into the fountain.

She looked up embarrassed as Ken rushed towards her. As she was about to stand she felt something grab her and she looked down to see a black hole was sucking her in. She did a double take as it pulled her in further until she couldn't really see anything anymore. When she came to she noticed that her bag was no longer with her and to make matters worse it appeared she was in a picturesque mountain village with foreign villagers. It reminded Yuri somewhat of the Swiss Alps she'd once visited during a music competition she competed in, the clean air and the miles of grass and flowers. The villagers, Yuri noted, were wearing medieval peasant clothing which made her come to the conclusion that she was in an amusement park. None of them seemed to notice her so she approached them cautiously as she tried to speak to a brunette woman. The response was, well… less than savory. She backed away in fear as the other villagers rushed to her as if she was in danger and they started throwing rocks at Yuri. They also started speaking in a different language that Yuri didn't know. It somehow made Yuri think she was in an amusement park and everyone around her were cosplayers and actors.

Suddenly, Yuri heard the sound of a galloping horse and turned to look as a large blonde man came at him. As soon as the villagers caught sight of him they stopped their attacks on Yuri and smiled viciously as if they thought the man would do something to Yuri. Yuri couldn't help but think of how he reminded her of the typical outlaws from the books her mother used to read to her. Yes, he was handsome but it was in a brutish way, not the knight in shining armor or handsome prince on a white horse way.

The man had stopped in front of her and started speaking in gibberish. By this point Yuri was so frustrated because it seemed like everyone was BS-ing her. The man had reached towards her and grabbed her head with a vice like grip that she thought it was going to explode, her head was pounding and there was a thundering noise in her ears. By the time the man let go the pain and the noise had subsided and she could understand everything they said.

"Can you understand me now?" Her savior asked as Yuri stood there bewildered. She nodded dumbly as she found that her voice had failed her. After what seemed like moments she found her voice once again as she remembered what had just happened she started glaring at the man.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE AM I? WHAT IS GOING ON?" Yuri demanded shrieking, she noticed that the people around them were flinching but her gaze didn't soften. "ANSWER ME OR I SWEAR I'LL HAVE THE POLICE ON YOU!" she said crossing her arms her glare was fiercer than it had been a few moments ago. The man had opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he heard the sound of approaching horses.

"YURI!" A man yelled as Yuri turned to look at the brown haired man wearing a brown 18th or 19th century military uniform who looked more like the knight in shining armor her mother used to tell her about. Behind the brunette were two soldiers wearing the same uniform as him.

"Don't raise your swords towards the villagers. They're only civilians." The 'knight' as Yuri dubbed him told the other two.

"von Grantz, Adelbert! How dare you show yourself around here!" the knight demanded.

"Weller, Conrad. Superior among cowards. Don't you think your talents are wasted among those bastards?" Adelbert said.

Yuri stood to the side watching the two fight each other, she had a feeling there was something deeper going on between those two, it also reminded her of the way the people used to duel back in the medieval ages. Suddenly Yuri felt herself being lifted off the ground by bony hands. She couldn't help it and looked up to see a skeleton with wings carrying her. She couldn't herself, she let out a piercing scream that caused everyone to look at her. Wouldn't you, she was thirty feet in the air with a flying skeleton that had no strings attached on to it.

"Very clever, using those vermin for your dirty work." Adelbert said still looking up at her as she started fretting.

"They are very faithful to us. They do not succumb to resentment and lose themselves." Conrad stated simply as they heard the return of the two soldiers.

Adelbert turned his horse and before leaving turned to give Yuri one last look and said "I'll leave for now but I'll definitely rescue you." He was gone just like that as the skeleton that had Yuri flew off and stopped after they were a good distance away from the village. The skeleton let her down and not knowing what to do she patted the skeleton's head and sat down under a tree. Soon enough she heard the sound of horses again and was soon joined by the three soldiers.

"Yuri, are you alright?" Conrad asked worriedly.

"Hmm" Yuri said nodding; she started pondering on where he could have learned her name, had she met him before? He does seem awfully familiar.

"Please get on the horse. We shall return to the cottage and we shall explain everything there." Conrad said as he sensed Yuri's confusion. He led her to the horse where she gracefully got up and Conrad sat in front of her guiding the horse back to the cottage.

Once they were by the gate of the cottage Yuri saw the door open as a handsome man with long lavender hair wearing a pure white robe with grey lining that was customary for the nobles of Europe during the medieval ages. The man stopped in front of them and stared at her with a look that seemed to be admiring her.

"Your Majesty" he addressed her with a breathy voice.

"Majesty? You mean me?" Yuri asked. _'Ok this role playing game has gone a little too far' _she thought.

"Your majesty" Conrad addressed her and despite herself she seemed to answer "Please dismount slowly." He finished.

Yuri agreed and got down just as gracefully as she had gotten on. It was something that Yuri had done countless times as a child, after all.

"Your Majesty, I am relieved to know you are safe. I von Christ have been waiting patiently and anxiously for this day." The man said as he kneeled down in front of her. Yuri just raised her eyebrow and laughed it off.

"That aside, von Grantz beat me to her, Gunter." Conrad said his voice serious.

"Adelbert did" Gunter started "Your majesty, did he do something to you?" he finished in concern.

"Apart from nearly crushing my head to get me to understand the language; nothing really." She told him. She had understood what had happened the moment he asked her if she could understand him. Probably a language manipulating thing that NASA created for this theme park.

"That's a horrible way of getting you to understand our language." Gunter said thoroughly distressed.

"Now then, please tell me where I am and what exactly is going on." Yuri said her voice was soft but there was an underlying tone that practically screamed for them to obey her.

"Of course! Please get inside to warm up. Your clothes are wet after all." Gunter said split between fussing on Yuri and admiring her for her show of authority. Conrad just looked on amused as he watched Gunter lead Yuri into the cottage.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

Yuri was sitting in front of the fire. A blanket around her as a blanket was draped on her shoulder as she towel dried her hair.

"It was not our intention to call for you so soon. We had intended to let you grow up first without the burdens we are about to place on you but it cannot be helped. Certain circumstances have arisen that have caused us to call on you so early." Gunter said seriously however he was met with Yuri's blank look. Seeing this Conrad stepped in to explain further.

"Fifteen years ago a female child was born from a human and demon union on earth. This couple was chosen to be the parents of the new demon Queen of our kingdom. That child was you. Yuri." Conrad told her. Yuri opened her mouth to speak but Gunter beat her to it.

"From this day onwards, you are known as Her Majesty Queen Yuri. The 27th Demon Queen of the Great Demon Kingdom." Gunter said passionately. Again Yuri gave him a blank look but her eyes held a calculating gaze.

"I know this is a lot to take in Your Majesty. But demons do truly exist." Conrad told her gently, mistaking her response as disbelief and shock.

"You said I was chosen to rule the demon kingdom is that true?" Yuri asked her voice was breathless.

"Yes" Gunter said not noticing the fact that Yuri's left eye was twitching.

"Are you positive it's me?" Yuri asked again. Her voice was becoming weak.

"Quite" Conrad said gently sensing Yuri's discomfort.

"Are you sure it's not my brother?" Yuri asked faintly as she tried to remain calm.

"Yes. Why?" Gunter asked as Yuri fainted from shock. This of course led to Gunter panicking leaving Conrad as the responsible one. Gunter's shouts of 'Your Majesty!' had led to the two guards barging into the cottage to find the unconscious young queen.

"It's alright. She just fainted from shock. She should be up soon." Conrad told the three men placating them as he lifted the young monarch of the ground and carried her to the bed. Being reassured that there was no immediate threat the two guards returned to their posts as Gunter took a seat on a chair he had pulled from the dining area to sit beside his queen. Conrad simply stood by the door leaning against the wall, watching as the woman who carried the soul of his best friend slept on.

Yuri's soft even breathing was interrupted when she started stirring a few moments after being placed on the bed. Her eyelids fluttered open revealing the obsidian orbs it hid. She raised her body so she was sitting up.

"What happ-" Yuri started before she remembered everything "Oh yeah. Demons. Right." She finished.

"Your Majesty you gave us quite a scare. Though I understand, to suddenly find out that you are a part of the demon tribe." Gunter told her sympathetically.

"Huh? No, it's not that. I've known about demons for years." Yuri told them much to their confusion.

"Then what is the matter Your Majesty?" Conrad asked.

"Well, I was under the impression that my brother was going to be the demon king. And that he was going to rule the demons on earth. I didn't know I was going to take his place and that the demons are actually from here. To think, I spent all those years studying politics to get into a good law school to help my brother rule the demons one day, when it turns out I'd be the ruler." Yuri explained getting slightly off topic. Conrad could now see what the problem was.

"Your Majesty, your brother might still become the king." Conrad told her as both Yuri and Gunter looked at him a little lost.

"There are two fractions of demons. Those on earth and those that reside in this world. Therefore, there are two rulers. The one who chose your parents was Earth's demon king. So it may be possible that he chose your brother as his successor." Conrad elaborated as Yuri and Gunter finally understood.

* * *

_The next day…_

After Yuri was well rested and fed she had ventured out of the cottage to find Conrad, Gunter and the two guards preparing their horses. When Conrad saw her approach them he stopped his preparations and motioned for Yuri to follow him. Having no reason to be suspicious of him, Yuri followed him to the back of the cottage where she was met face to face with a beautiful black stallion.

"He's yours Your Majesty. You may call him whatever you want." Conrad told her smiling as she squealed in excitement.

"I'll call you Ao!" Yuri stated proudly as the horse whined in agreement. This made Yuri squeal again as she hugged Ao's neck. Suddenly she paused and dropped her hands.

Conrad noticing this asked "Is there something wrong Your Majesty?"

Yuri turned around slowly flushed "This might seem like a silly question but, you seem so familiar, have we met before?" she asked slightly embarrassed.

Conrad paused for awhile as if he was debating something. "No." he replied curtly in his gently manner. Yuri took this as an acceptable answer and prepared Ao as well. Soon enough they were on the road and on the way to Covenant Castle or Blood Pledge Palace which was located in the Capital. On the way there, Yuri had encountered a little girl who offered her water. Of course, Conrad had tried it first to check if it was poisoned or not before handing it to Yuri deigning it as safe.

Once they neared the capital Yuri saw the castle grow bigger as she approached. Once she was inside the city she was met by a large crowd in the middle of a celebration. Yuri couldn't help but blush because they were celebrating her arrival. It made her fall in love with her people. No, it wasn't because of the celebration but because they were willing to welcome a stranger like her as their ruler.

Sometime later Ao was spooked and started to panic but Yuri reacted quickly and managed to calm her down before resuming their procession to the castle, Yuri rode Ao in a regal and dignified manner, her hair trailing behind her gracefully entrancing everyone she passed. They met Lord Stoffel Von Spitzverg, Conrad's uncle on his mother's side. The name Spitzverg rang a bell in her head but Yuri shrugged it off for now. Pleasantries were to be exchanged and she had to make a good impression if she were to gain this man's trust.

"You may call on me if you need any political advice, Your Majesty." Stoffel said and Yuri suddenly felt a chill run up her spine as she felt disgusted by the greedy aura coming off of the man. Yuri saw Conrad and Gunter were about to intervene and subtly motioned for them to back off.

"Thank you for the offer my Lord. I shall keep it in mind. It was a pleasure to meet you." Yuri said evenly as she flashed him a charming smile that left him and his attendant Raven blushing madly while Conrad and Gunter wondered where she had been able to learn how to handle herself in such situations. Yuri left them wondering how that greedy disgusting man could have been related to someone like Conrad.

They trotted off a bit further until they reached the actual castle, which Yuri had to admit, looked fantastic. It reminded her of the castles in her mother's stories where the princes and princesses lived. She had stopped Ao in the middle of the courtyard and had gotten down just as gracefully as before. After Conrad and Gunter had gotten down and their horses led to the stables they led Yuri towards the three waiting by the steps of the door. Yuri strode towards them purposefully; each step made it look as if she was walking down a runway in that dignified way, the sway of her hips caught the eye of every man.

By the steps were two men and a woman. The woman, no, lady was dressed in a spaghetti strapped black dress with a high slit. She was tall and beautiful with a fully developed body. She had long golden hair that fell to the small of her back where it curled elegantly. Her emerald eyes were filled with glee and something else Yuri identified as the look-her-mother-gave-anything-cute aka fan-girl look. Beside her was a young man who appeared to be 16 in a blue military uniform. The man looked a lot like the woman beside him. The last man was a tall man with dark hair and a grumpy look on his handsome face. He was wearing a green military uniform.

"Your Majesty might I introduce my mother, the 26th Demon Queen Cecilie von Spitzverg." Conrad said as soon as they stopped in front of the steps. Yuri gave the former queen a smile before speaking.

"It is an honor to meet you my lady." Yuri said giving her predecessor a curtsy. Cecilie merely squealed in delight and was about to give her one of her infamous death hugs when Conrad interrupted.

"And these are my brothers Lord Gwendal von Voltaire and Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld." Conrad finished the interruptions pointing between the green clad older man and the younger blue clad man respectively. Gwendal kept giving Yuri a look as if he were assessing if she was worthy of his time as well as the position of Queen. Wolfram or 'Pretty boy' as Yuri dubbed him was looking at her as if she were the dirt beneath his feet or something disgusting.

"_What the hell is wrong with him? I know I'm taking his mother's position but he doesn't need to be so rude about it. Okay, maybe he does have the right to. I mean he's now a former prince instead of being one of the princes. Add to the fact that he doesn't know me, doesn't know my family. I mean I'm a stranger to this country." _Yuri thought as she was led into the castle. For some reason she felt as if the whole place was familiar with her, as if she'd walk in here over a thousand times. Through the whole tour Gunter kept talking about the purpose of each room, not that she was listening. She felt as if she could probably give the names of each room and its purpose as well as the number of staircases and steps in each staircase without even being told. Wolfram and Gwendal walked behind her placing quite a distance between them while Cecilie was at her side with Conrad and Gunter leading them.

"And these are the founders of our great kingdom. Our first King His Majesty the Great One. His Highness the Great Sage of Double black, he was the chief strategist of our Great King, we owe him everything, without him we would have lost the war, he's one of the two people who can be considered of equal rank to the Great One. And Her Imperial and Royal Majesty Queen Avelina, our first Queen was our longest reigning monarch lasting over 800 years, she's the other person who can be considered of equal rank to the Great One." Gunter said as they stopped in front of three portraits. Yuri had been observing the other portraits, particularly the Great Sage who she noticed, was the only one to have had black hair and eyes, while the king looked exactly like an older Wolfram except his hair was a lighter shade of blonde and his eyes were blue instead of green. When she heard the queen's name she had to stop.

"Did you just say Avelina?" Yuri asked as she slowly turned her head to face the queen's portrait. Yuri turned to find her cousin's face staring at her, her eyes were warm as was her smile but there was a hint of mystery and authority in them.

"Yes, her Majesty's name is Avelina." Gunter started as he stared at his new Queen questioningly.

"Why?" Conrad asked.

Suddenly Yuri felt another head ache on. Despite the pain she told herself to smile. This was the last stop of the tour before she would be led to her quarters then to the royal bath. She tried to push back the tears that she felt was about to fall as she thought of a good excuse.

"No reason. It's just, I bet a lot of people were in love with her. I mean she's beautiful and from her name alone you could already tell. After all, Avelina does mean desire." She said quickly as Wolfram scoffed.

"Of course she's beautiful! She's the Great One's wife! It's practically a requirement!" Wolfram exclaimed, completely oblivious to what Yuri was thinking. Yuri sighed and stepped inside her room to see the room they had prepared for her.

It was a beautiful spacious room with a Victorian design, the room itself was a soft yellow color, like that of daffodils with baby blue accents and mahogany furniture. There was a sitting area by the large windows, a king sized four poster bed to one side, a vanity and a wardrobe on the other. Yuri had to smile as she felt a sense of familiarity coming from this room even if she had never seen it before. Suddenly the pain intensified and Yuri had to fight to keep from grimacing.

"Your majesty, this room hadn't been used for over 4000 years. His majesty the Great One had ordered this room sealed. A few days ago, he had ordered for this room to be cleaned but the room was to be left as it was. The clothes were to be sealed and put into storage." Gunter told her seriously.

* * *

Yuri was in the Royal bath relaxing and allowing the headache come full force knowing she would be shown something else, something important. She was frustrated everything seemed like one big puzzle and she was missing a clue. She felt as if those visions were memories, memories of times long gone.

"_Are you certain about your decision, brother?" A woman's voice rang through the large throne room which was only occupied by three people. The room's grandeur was only beaten by the man who sat on the throne. His soft blonde hair fell in waves and curls upon his head, his sapphire eyes were intense and serious as if it was looking upon your very soul, his beautiful face was delicate yet masculine and his tall and regal stature clothed by royal blue robes and a red cape, upon his head was a golden crown filled with the most precious stones one could find. Behind him stood his loyal adviser and brother with his long black hair and black eyes. Dressed in deep purple robes, a hand placed upon the back of the king's throne._

_Facing them was a beautiful young woman with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She was dressed in green robes that highlighted her figure. Her brown hair was tied in an intricate bun and on top of her head was a silver circlet designed in an intricate pattern of weaved leaves and flowers symbolizing her position as an imperial princess._

"_Truly, my dear sister-in-law, I have prepared myself for this moment and am wholeheartedly certain of my decision." The king started as he stared at the young woman who looked at him as if she were his equal. "I have no doubts in following through with this, for it is the only way of protecting this kingdom, my children and my wife. But you shouldn't be questioning my certainty, rather, I feel as if I should question yours." The king said as if to tell her it was her last chance to change her mind. The young woman did not speak at first as she looked at the two men she had known her whole life with eyes that showed her determination._

"_I am willing to endure the pain. Edmund, Bertram." She told the two men, acknowledging them separately._

"_Then we shall proceed as we have planned. Bertram, Adelaide you two know what you must do." King Edmund told them as Bertram handed him a small vial with a clear liquid._

"_This is an undetectable poison I created a long time ago" Bertram started "it would cause you great pain and would make you exhibit flu like symptoms. You would be dead in an hour or two, six at most. If word gets to Avelina quickly she might be able to arrive to see you off." He finished._

"_I am truly sorry for dragging you into this my brother and sister, but please take care of them in my steed. May you both have long and wonderful lives." Edmund told them with a sad smile before gulping down the poison that Bertram had given him. After the empty vial had been handed back to his brother Edmund suddenly doubled over in pain as Adelaide and Bertram prepared themselves for what was to come._

"_Your Majesty!" Bertram exclaimed loudly in worry as Adelaide let out a piercing scream._

"_BROTHER!" She shrieked as she rushed to her brother's side and the door banged open as guards flooded into the throne room._

**What was that? **, what's worse the woman looked exactly like her. Furthermore, it sounded as if the Great One and the Great Wise man, no, Edmund and Bertram that was their names, it sounded like they shared a secret with her. Adelaide. And they had a mission to accomplish. **But WHAT MISSION?** Yuri thought furiously. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the sounds of splashing as she saw Lady von Spitzverg enter the bath.

"Lady von Spitzverg" Yuri said with a polite smile and a nod.

"Oh please, call me Celi." the former Queen replied as she squealed about how cute Yuri was.

* * *

Later on, after returning to her chambers to find Conrad and Gunter, who had a nosebleed, she was brought to the dining room where she was sitting beside Wolfram and Gunter. Lady Celi sat in front of her while Conrad was squeezed in between Gwendal, who was also beside Lady Celi, and Wolfram. The food was great, the room was beautiful but the company wasn't so pleasant. The room was filled with tension as Yuri tried desperately to control her anger but with all of Wolfram's taunts and sneering remarks she was at her limits. The final straw was when he had insulted her mother while she and Gwendal were talking to each other.

"So you're saying you never had any intentions of being Queen? But you're still taking up politics to be of service to your brother?" Gwendal tried to clarify.

Yuri smiled "Yes, that was my original intention. My older brother was chosen by my world's Demon King to be his replacement. After all, he has already served over as king for over 150 years."

Gwendal smirked "I suppose you wouldn't be too useless after all." he said almost pleased by the thought of an efficient ruler.

"Gwendal, I'm trusting you to teach me about the kingdom's political works." Yuri said as she smiled at him warmly. Her cuteness nearly making Gwendal blush.

"Oh? You trust me eh? Someone you just met?" Gwendal asked amused. Yuri nodded.

"I'd rather trust you then that Stoffel von Spitzverg" Yuri started as she shuddered with disgust. "No offense Lady Celi" she paused again as Lady Celi looked at her and nodded as if to say 'none taken' "but that man" Yuri continued "has a disgustingly greedy and power hungry aura." she finished.

"Well, at least that your disgusting human mother's blood hasn't affected your common sense half-breed. I bet your mother was just a gold digging whore just like every human." Wolfram sneered at him as almost everyone stared at him with wide eyes, Yuri however, had reached her limit. She stood up and slapped Wolfram so hard his head turned unwillingly.

"YOU... YOU COW! You can insult me all you want but leave my mother out of this. My mother didn't marry my father for his money! My mother was far richer than my father was." Yuri screamed before lowering her voice.

"Your majesty, please take it back." Gunter pleaded

"No" Yuri said defiantly as Wolfram held his cheek, eyes wide.

"So you're telling us what's done is done and that's final?" Celi asked coyly.

"Yes." Yuri said angrily as the mood suddenly shifted with Celi delighted exclamation of "Wonderful. Then the pact is sealed and love is in the air"

"Eh?" Yuri asked confused.

"Your majesty, in our kingdom, slapping a person's left cheek with the palm of your hand is a noble's way of proposing. And by turning his cheek, Wolfram agreed to the engagement." Conrad explained as Wolfram snapped out of his daze.

"I don't believe this. I've never been so humiliated in my entire life!" Wolfram said as he swiped his hands at the table sending cutlery flying in the air. A knife landed by Yuri's feet and she bent to pick it up.

"Oh, your majesty don't!" Gunter exclaimed but it was too late as Yuri had already picked the knife up. Conrad sighed and shook his head.

"So you picked it up." Wolfram said sneering.

"Uh, Yeah duh. Are you blind?" Yuri said rolling her eyes.

"Good then the duel will bee tomorrow. You can choose your weapon." Wolfram said storming out.

* * *

"Who ever came up with the rules for the duel?" Yuri asked later that night as she and Conrad were outside in the courtyard trying to pick a sword for her.

Conrad didn't answer the question, instead choosing to take the conversation elsewhere. "If you think its too heavy please tell me. I did my best to find you a light one." Conrad told her.

Yuri was holding the sword examining it. "It never ceases to amaze me how similar the feel of a baseball bat and a sword is." She said dazed.

"I haven't touched a bat and a glove in over a year." Yuri said with a smile.

"If you enjoyed it so much, why did you quit playing baseball?" Conrad asked.

"Wait a minute! Conrad, are you telling me you know about baseball?" Yuri said snapping out of her own little world.

"Mhmm" Conrad said in affirmative raising two pairs of baseball gloves and a ball.

"Why did you quit playing baseball you obviously enjoyed it?" Conrad asked again.

"Uhh, I lost my temper, punched my coach and got kicked out." Yuri said shyly.

Conrad put his hands on his waist "That's why you're not playing on a team. I asked you why you quit playing baseball all together."

Yuri blinked "I'm not sure. Truth be told, I don't understand it myself."

"Then maybe you haven't quit yet." Conrad replied.

* * *

"You're a Red Sox fan? That's funny we have a team on earth called the Boston Red Sox." Yuri said smiling.

"I know. Its a harbor town located in the state of Masachusettes. In the United States of America." Conrad told Yuri.

"Eh? Have you been to earth?" Yuri asked confused. It was impossible for him to have known that without visiting earth.

"Yes, seventeen years ago, I was entrusted with the noble task of protecting Your Majesty's pure spirit. In order to do so, I went on a journey to the place where you were born. I returned after I made certain that the demon king had safely arrived. Your mother greatly impressed me, she was an exceptionally brave woman, even though she was about to give birth, she was yelling at the cabby giving him directions." Conrad said with his trademark smile.

Yuri blinked once, twice, thrice, trying to take it all in before... "WHAT? Don't tell me you were the stranger who was sharing a ride." Yuri exclaimed in shock as she took a step back.

"I never dreamed she would name you after the word Yuri of our world which means July." Conrad told her amused.

"So that makes you my god father." Yuri told Conrad eyeing him up and down apprehensively before smiling warmly.

"Well then god father, call me Yuri. After all, you named me." Yuri told him brightly before they resumed their game. But not before Conrad gave Yuri a beautiful blue pendant which he claimed was good luck.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. The first chapter. I know Yuri is so OOC here and probably a Mary Sue in the eyes of the others. But I swear, it will all make sense. As for the story about Adelaide, well she's Shinou's sister in law and as Shinou's wife is very powerful, even more powerful then he is in my story, I wanted to make a little sister who was less powerful but powerful nonetheless. In this story she was married to Wolfram's past life, Rufus, and Shinou asked her for her help in destroying the Originators. She wasn't meant to remember her past lives but somehow their coming back to her. Also, in the real story, either the light novels or the manga, Shinou and the Great Sage were half brothers. Don't expect me to update regularly or for it to be this long. Tell me what you think. The dialogue is going to be different as well as the outcome because Yuri is also different. She took a lot of extra curricular activities because her mother forced her too.

1.) Edmund Walter Alexander Spitzverg in my story is Shinou. Since no one knows his real name and since it was just a title given to him, I made it so he would be Celi's past life's twin brother since they looked the same and existed at the same time.

a. Edmund- means rich protector  
b. Walter- ruler of the army  
c. Alexander- defending men

2.) Avelina Margaret Diana Callista Beatrix Felicitas Heidrich Kaiser - Spitzverg is Shinou's wife and the Great Sage's best friend. She is called the Imperial and Royal Majesty because she comes from a powerful imperial family whose kingdom still stands today and by marrying Shinou/Edmund who was in line for a throne in his own kingdom and had later become king she inherited the Royal styles as well. Her name is long because it was a combination of the names of all her female ancestors. The people in her kingdom have long life and are extremely powerful and good looking as well, however, they are very religious. Her kingdom's name is Kingdom of Angels/ Tenshi no Okoku. She is Adelaide's older sister and Sophie's cousin.

a. Avelina- desired  
b. Margaret- pearl  
c. Diana- heavenly, divine  
d. Callista- most beautiful  
e. Beatrix- voyager or traveller and often associated with _Beata_ meaning blessed  
f. Felicitas- Good luck  
g. Heidreich- heathen power  
h. Kaiser- emperor

3.) Bertram/Guntram Blake Richter Schwarz Rapp is the Great Sage aka Ken. He is Shinou's half brother whose mother was also a double black. He befriended Avelina early on and became her best friend and constant companion. Because of this he was brought to the palace to live with them. He didn't meet Shinou until the Originators started spreading but he was aware of Shinou and Celi.

a. Bertram- bright raven  
b. Guntram- war raven  
c. Blake- black/pale  
d. Richter- judge  
e. Schwarz- black  
f. Rapp- raven-like, quick or prompt

4.) Adelaide Rose Irene Linda Daphne Esmee Heidreich Kaiser Bielefelt is the wife of Rufus von Bielefelt, Wolfram's past life, she is Sophie's cousin and Avelina's baby sister as well as Shinou's sister in law. She grew up with the great sage but often saw Edmund. She accepted her role and allowed her self to be reborn continuously to stop the Originators from rising again.

a. Adelaide- noble/ kind sort  
b. Rose- Fame/ kind, sort, type  
c. Irene- peace  
d. Linda- tender  
e. Daphne- laurel  
f. Esmee- esteemed or loved

5.) Sophia Alexis Diana Callisto Charis Walker is Adelaide and Avelina's cousin, Shinou's best friend and later the first priestess of Shin Makoku. Very mature and responsible often gets annoyed at Shinou for pulling pranks.

a. Sophia: Ancient Greek for Wisdom  
b. Alexis: Ancient Greek of Helper or Defender  
c. Diana: Roman Mythology for Heavenly or Divine  
d. Callisto: Ancient Greek for most beautiful  
e. Charis: Ancient Greek for grace and kindness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or the songs somewhere over the rainbow and the call

* * *

_Yuri was working in a tent filled with wounded people, she was tired as she got to her last patient, her best friend and tutor Berengar Grantz. He was one of her late father's favored advisers who had taught her everything she knew about politics. Her yellow dress was stained red with the blood of the victims as she delicately treated each wound and removed the shrapnel from the bodies of the deceased so as to make them presentable to their families. She was talking quietly with Berengar, her hair in a messy bun as she focused on cleaning the cut he had received before closing it up with a spell._

_Suddenly, the flap opened as three men came in. One was a tall handsome man with short brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, the other was an equally handsome man with a tall and regal stature and blue hair and eyes, and finally a man shorter than the two with dark hair and eyes, not as dark as Bertram's but dark enough. All three were injured, but it wasn't anything to serious. Immediately, the conversation between Yuri and the intimidatingly large blonde man stopped as they inspected the three new comers._

_"Please take a seat. I'll be with you as soon as I'm done." Yuri said as she resumed healing her friend. The three nodded and took a seat to the far side of the tent as they talked in hushed tones. As soon as Yuri was satisfied that her friend was fully healed she stalked off to the three with Berengar following behind him._

_"Alright, please show me your injuries." Yuri told them evenly as only one of them, the blue haired man, raised his sleeves to show a patch of burnt skin._

_Yuri sighed and chanted a healing spell as Berengar watched her intensely for any signs of exhaustion. He knew of her tendency to think of others before herself and being the only healer of the camp, she was dead-set on making everyone better._

_"I'm Adelaide Kaiser by the way. This is Berengar Grantz my former teacher and friend." Yuri said as she pointed at herself then at the blonde man._

_"I'm Erhard Wincott, these men with me are Christel Wincott and Lawrence Weller. My brother and best friend." The blue haired man said pointing to the dark haired man and the brunette respectively._

_"Ahh, brother Edmund's new soldiers. I've heard so much about you." Yuri said with a warm smile._

Suddenly Yuri woke up started thinking of the dream she had just had. The man Lawrence Weller looked exactly like Conrad. Perhaps an ancestor. It certainly seemed possible. They both had the same last name and looks. Yuri sighed as her right hand reached for the blue pendant Conrad gave her. He had claimed it was from a friend_, _a gift to protect him. However, his expression told her the "friend" was more important then he let on. A lover perhaps.

* * *

Yuri reached for the sword Conrad had just offered her, her eyes never leaving the face of her accidental fiancé. He was handsome, or perhaps beautiful, that was as much as she could give him. While it was true that he was a trained soldier and a former prince, Yuri found it hard to take him seriously with his temper, rude words and brazen attitude. She hated arrogant people like him, but at the same time, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was someone familiar to her. Someone really close and important in her life. This just served to confuse her.

She had once again tied her hair in a high ponytail and she wore the clothes Gunter had hastily prepared for her. After he had taken her measurements, he had ran around town trying to find some clothes that were suited for a duel and that was proper for a queen. Yuri wished she was able to bring her workout clothes, i.e. her shorts, tank top and trainer so that she'd be more comfortable. She would have even settled for a tracksuit. Instead she was given a formal black military suit that was fitted to her body, her boots were black as well. Her attire was highlighted by the white and silver designs intricately embroidered on it. (Sort of what Lady Elizabeth was wearing only in black)

In front of her, Wolfram stood in his own blue military uniform. His sword still sheathed as they faced each other. A moment of pain happened upon Yuri , for just the briefest moment, as Wolfram's face changed into that of a man with a warm smile, long sandy blonde hair and warm amber eyes before reverting back to its usual pretty boy looks with his short golden hair and emerald green eyes. Now Yuri's confusion had reached its peak. Who was that man? In the brief moment she saw his face on Wolfram's her heart fluttered.

As soon as the soldier signaled the start of the duel Wolfram drew his sword out and charged at Yuri. Yuri relying on the training she had received from her various fencing lessons and from her mother quickly unsheathed her sword just in time to block Wolfram's attack. For the next few minutes the two of them danced around each other as Wolfram played offense and Yuri played defense.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Wolfram asked her mockingly as he came in for another hit. Yuri doesn't answer for awhile as she assesses Wolfram's fighting style. Wolfram hated to admit it but he was impressed at her abilities with the sword.

"Hardly" Yuri started calmly a few moments later "besides you talk too much." she finished as she started playing offense. Her every move was graceful and swift and seemed almost calculated. This served to both impress and frustrate Wolfram as he couldn't seem to get in a hit while her attacks were continuously hitting him.

"Where did you learn to fight like this you half breed?" Wolfram asked her sneering as Yuri felt her anger rise.

"My mother was my first teacher." Yuri said as she readied herself for the attack she knew Wolfram was planning. Once he was within her range, she had grabbed his arm and twisted it simultaneously as she avoided the blade. Once his arm had been twisted to a point where the pain took him by surprise, Wolfram had accidentally let go of his sword as Yuri threw him to the ground. He was on his back with a sword pointed at him as he looked at Yuri with anger. The two of them locked eyes and glared at one another, no one wanting to break the contact first. However, after a few minutes, Yuri saw that it was going nowhere and decided to relent and take the high road.

She sighed as she raised her sword and sheathed it again. "I suppose that would do." she said evenly as she turned her back on him and started to walk towards Gunter and Conrad who were waiting for her. Unbeknownst to her, Wolfram had gotten back up with the intention of making her pay for humiliating him.

"I refuse to be defeated by a lowly half-breed with no magical powers." Wolfram yelled angrily as he raised his right arm. A ball of fire appearing in it as he resumed his glaring at Yuri.

On the sidelines Gunter was panicking "Wolfram, stop it. Her Majesty hasn't made a pact with the elements yet. It's entirely unfair." Gunter exclaimed but his words fell to deaf ears. So instead he turned to Gwendal.

"Gwendal, you have to stop this. Her Majesty might be killed." Gunter pleaded to the tall dark haired man.

Gwendal smirked, arms folded as he watched the scene play-out. "Don't you think this would be the perfect opportunity to test Her Majesty's abilities. I mean, if the soul was genuine, then the elements should obey her even without a pact." Gwendal told Gunter. Gunter had no response to that, and even if he did he wouldn't have been able to say it.

"The flames to which all the particles belong, obey the demon tribe that destroyed the originators!" Wolfram yelled as fire gathered in his hands as he sent multiple fire balls at Yuri. Yuri being the athletic person she is successfully evaded the fire balls.

"Nice evasive moves. Now see if you can dodge this." Wolfram said as he produced a giant fire lion which charged at Yuri. Yuri being Yuri was able to dodge it gracefully, however, a maid going about her duties was walking in the hallway behind Yuri and wasn't able to dodge it. Her petrified scream filled the air as everyone watched in horror as she was engulfed by the flame and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

The skies darkened immediately as storm clouds gathered and lighting appeared. Yuri felt something powerful take over her as her hair was let loose from the ponytail she had kept it in, her eyes narrowed, and her voice seemed more mature, more womanly.

"Is this what you call a duel? Is this your way of settling matters you barbarian?" Yuri asked softly at first, though her voice carried throughout the entire courtyard. "Involving a poor innocent girl who just happens to be in the wrong place? Is that it?" Yuri said, her voice becoming louder as anger laced her voice.

Wolfram could only gasp in shock as he stared at the scene in front of him. Everyone looked to the sky as a heavy downpour of rain fell on the courtyard, completely soaking them. Wolfram turned his eyes back to the more mature looking Yuri. Everyone seemed to be enthralled by the sight of Yuri.

"Not only did you refuse to accept your defeat" Yuri spoke again. Her voice filled with judgment as everyone stared at her in shock "You committed a reckless act, ignoring the rules and now an innocent girl has paid the price. And still you desire victory. What petty, selfish, greed. You coward! You dare call this a proper duel! You're a pig-headed fool who would trample a pretty flower as if it were nothing but a lowly worm." as it had done before, Yuri's voice once again increased its volume.

"Uhh... wait a minute..." Wolfram stammered as he stared at his fiancée in fear.

"Although I did not intend for this to end in bloodshed. I have no choice. I shall kill you NOW! JUSTICE BE DONE!" Yuri yelled as she let loose two gigantic water dragons that wrapped themselves on Wolfram, lifting him from the ground as he pleaded for mercy, while the water dragons started choking him.

"She's alright!" A guard yelled. The effect was almost instantaneous. The sky had cleared, the water dragons vanished and Yuri started returning to her normal self with the Queens last words before passing out being  
"No lasting harm has been done. Wolfram von Beilefeld, I command you, change your ways."

* * *

Yuri had been unconscious for the past three days. Drifting in and out of consciousness she saw glimpses of golden blonde hair by her bedside and every time she did she would fall into a different dream or were those memories, nevertheless, they all featured the same man. The man with the long sandy blonde hair, warm amber eyes and kind smile. He was always there, whether it was the two of them bantering or just speaking to each other it didn't matter.

_"Are you the healer?" A young man with long sandy blonde hair asked Adelaide as she turned around from the child she was treating._

_Adelaide graced him with a sweet smile and a nod motioning him to one of the vacant cots. The young man sat down on the cot closest to the flap. He nursed some wounds, not deep wounds, but wounds none the less and was also sporting a dislocated shoulder, a fractured wrist and bruised hip but he didn't flinch or grimace or even complain. He just sat there as she worked on a young child who had a nasty gash on the side of his head; he sat there thinking about how his heart had skipped a beat when he saw her smile._

_Once Adelaide finished, she went to him and checked his injuries silently. The young man couldn't help but stare at the beautiful young healer whose name he had yet to find out. Trying his luck he decided to start a conversation with her._

_"I'm Rufus by the way. Rufus Beilefelt. And you are?" He inquired with a kind smile on his lips. Adelaide looked up from her spot where she was checking his hip and placed a hand on his side muttering a few words, suddenly a light was emitted from her hand as the pain eased away._

_"I'm Adelaide. Adelaide Kaiser." She told him as she started moving her hand across the wounds instantly closing the shallower ones before placing a hand on his dislocated shoulder. She stretched it first, testing it, before she had fixed it._

_"Kaiser? The general's sister-in-law?" Rufus asked incredulous. **'She looked nothing like her older sister'** he thought._

_Adelaide just hmmed in response before she turned and left. She returned with some grounded herbs and cloth to bandage some of the minor wounds._

_"Pray tell, the army had not gone to battle today so how is it you came to be injured when the only other injured person today was that little boy who fell while he was playing?" Adelaide asked him with one brow delicately raised._

_Rufus' cheek flushed at being compared to a child "I was sparring with my friend Siegbert Voltaire." He murmured._

_Adelaide rolled her eyes as she muttered "Men and their ego's. I can heal physical bruises but bruised egos? I think not."_

_She finished her treatment and stood up. "Put your shirt on or you'll catch a cold. It'd not do for one of the soldiers to get sick. Especially in our current predicament." She told him as the two were lapsed into silence thinking about the thinning army. They needed reinforcements and quick but there was little else to turn to. Most of the countries had already fallen and the shattered armies tried to ban together at certain directions or flee to join them. Few made it to them alive._

_Rufus stood up and smiled at her. "Thank you M'lady." He told her as he stepped towards the flap._

_"It's Adelaide. Just Adelaide." She called out to him. Outside the tent Rufus couldn't help the smile that reached his lips._

* * *

_Adelaide and Rufus were sitting under a tree, watching the sun set, behind them the camp was being set up. Rufus held Adelaide close to him as she shook from the previous event._

_Their noses could still smell the scent of the burned bodies from the village. They had been too late. The army, the camp, had arrived too late to save anyone and Adelaide was horrified by the scene before them. As the rest moved to bury the bodies, look for survivors and set up camp, she ran to the closest bush and immediately fell sick. She emptied the contents of her stomach behind the bush as Rufus who had rushed after her made soothing motions on her back while holding her steady, her hair luckily was bundled in a messy bun._

_Afterwards, Adelaide collapsed onto the ground sobbing as Rufus knelt before her and pulled her into a hug before carrying her to the tree. They had known each other for a little over six months and the two had gotten close, both secretly felt their heart pound for the other knowing that they were in love but both were to unsure on how the other felt._

_"It's horrible" she exclaimed sobbing into his shoulder as her grasp on him tightened. Rufus continued the soothing motions on her back._

_"I know Addy. I know. But that's why we're fighting isn't it? To stop this from happening again." He told her soothingly, pointing out the fact that they were doing something. Addy had been a nickname he came up with for her one day and he was the only one who used it. Her family preferring to call her Adela._

_She continued crying for awhile until finally she had calmed down hours later. Rufus had been excused by Edmund from his duties to care for Adelaide. Everyone knew she was already exhausted from the extended use of her magic which she used to heal everyone._

_As the sun finally disappeared and the moon appeared Adelaide turned herself to face Rufus, she found their faces so close that their noses touched. She blushed but didn't look away as Rufus looked at her wide eyed._

**_'Oh, it seems I've shocked him into silence. Might as well take advantage of the situation.' _**_Adelaide thought as she closed the gap between them._

_When Rufus didn't respond to her kiss instead stiffening under her she thought that she must have done the wrong thing. Perhaps he hadn't any feelings for her. As she started to pull away, Rufus' arms grabbed her again and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away gasping for breath and flushed._

_"Addy please tell me I'm not dreaming." Rufus said in a whisper but his tone was pleading. Adelaide just smiled and allowed him to pull her into his chest._

_"You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you. Every time I come back from battle I think to myself, this time, this time I'll tell her how I feel." He told her murmuring it as he pressed his head to her hair inhaling her scent, roses and lavenders._

_"Technically," She began "you still haven't told me how you feel." she finished teasingly pulling away from him slightly so he could see her teasing grin._

_"Woman," Rufus said exasperated "it should be obvious by now. I love you Adelaide and I want you to be mine alone." He told her._

_"I am yours so long as you promise to always be mine and to always return to me." She told him and he knew of the hidden meaning in her words. _You are not to look at another woman and you shall always come back from battle. _It's what she implied._

_"I swear to you. I shall never look at another, not for eternity and I will always return to you no matter how long it takes even if I should transcend life, death and time." He told her seriously._

* * *

_Adelaide rushed towards the oncoming army, they had done it. They had won! Among the soldiers she immediately spotted Edmund with his arm protectively around the heavily pregnant Avelina. The originator was able to attack camp and they had gotten Avelina. Adelaide had watched in horror as the originators slowly choked the life out of her pregnant sister in front of her husband and the entire army, Edmund was too far away blocked by so many of the puppets and could do nothing but watch and fight._

_Luckily, Rufus had been in the vicinity of the originator and was able to slice the shadow before it killed Avelina, he managed to catch her before she fell. Rufus held her to him as he fought to protect the two of them while Edmund slowly made his way to them taking down puppet after puppet before the originators could reform near them._

_Once he had arrived, the originators had not only reformed but gathered all of its other shadow forms. This was it, this was the moment they had been waiting for. Edmund attacked and with his power combined with Morgif, it wasn't long before the originators were defeated. Everyone cheered as they set back on their horses to return to camp. Edmund had the hand containing the originators tightly clenched and wrapped around Avelina while his other held the reins steering the horse back._

_Once Rufus had gotten down on his horse, he fell to the ground, tackled by a woman's body. Adelaide's body._

_"I'm back. I kept my promise." He whispered to her softly. He hugged her before the two of them stood up. Adelaide rushed to her sister who had fainted before she could make it off the horse and was currently being carried by Siegbert._

* * *

_It was right after the ritual, after Edmund had declared that they were to build a castle on the hill, a new kingdom for them. Imagine! Edmund as king! She grimaced and blanched. **'Oh lord, please help us!' **She thought exasperated._

_Rufus approached her and took her hand, dragging her to a secluded place._

_"I love you Addy" he started "I promise you that nothing would ever part us for long." he paused again "I've been thinking this through and I'd already asked permission so it's really only you..." He started rambling and stopped when he caught himself. "What I'm trying to say is..." he started trailing off and then gulping "Would you marry me?" he finished._

_Adelaide had wasted no breath responding, she had jumped at him and pressed her lips on to his in response._

Yuri finally awoke on the third day and was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Wolfram on a chair beside her bedside. It was still early and she could see he was still sleeping soundly. It was all for the best she thought because it gave her time to ponder on things.

Rufus, her past life's husband was named Rufus Bielefelt. An ancestor of Wolfram's perhaps. But then, wasn't that a cruel joke for the universe to play on her. If she was engaged to Wolfram and Wolfram's ancestor was Rufus who was her past life's husband, wouldn't that mean that she was his ancestor as well. Then again it could mean nothing. She groaned, her head hurt just thinking about it.

Apparently her groan was loud enough to wake Wolfram because within seconds he was sitting up straight rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake." Wolfram murmured. Yuri just gave him one of her signature smiles and Wolfram had to look away to prevent her from seeing his blush.

"It's so early. What are you doing here anyway? What happened?" Yuri asked completely oblivious to the passage of time.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I am your fiancé! It's my job to take care of you. And what do you mean what happened? Don't you remember?" Wolfram asked Yuri incredulously.

"Huh? Did something happen? Why would you need to take care of me?" Yuri asked sitting up but just the effort it took to do so quickly exhausted her.

"Relax" Wolfram started reaching across Yuri to grab a pillow from the other side of the bed, Yuri noticed she was wearing a long sleeved off shoulder pink frilly night gown, Wolfram fluffed the pillow and set it behind Yuri's bed so she could be comfortable sitting up. "You used a large amount of your powers on me and since it was your first time, you exhausted yourself." Wolfram finished explaining.

"Oh" was all Yuri could say as Wolfram sat back down, there was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at each other with a what-now? type of look.

"How long was I out?" Yuri questioned after a minute as Wolfram sighed relieved to finally have something to talk to.

"About three days. You really scared us." Wolfram said and Yuri noted that Wolfram no longer had that tone of disgust and anger when talking to her in its place was a warm and sincere tone. She couldn't help the smile at the thought that maybe she could be friends with Wolfram.

The smile quickly slid from her face though as she felt a sharp pain emanating from her head. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips nor the grimace that appeared on her face as she held her head. Wolfram who had seen this rushed beside her, face full of concern and Yuri suddenly felt her headache intensify as Wolfram's face faded and was replaced by Rufus' face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Wolfram and Rufus' voices combined merging as if they were just one person. **_ONE PERSON! _**_No, it couldn't be. Rufus and Wolfram can't be the same person, can they?_

As the pain faded she could still hear the dual voices coming from Wolfram except she now felt a pair of warm hands on her face. She looked up to see she was face to face with Wolfram and immediately drew back in shock.

Wolfram's brow furrowed but thought nothing of it. Instead he gazed at her worriedly. Yuri stared at Wolfram noticing just how angelic his face looked. Their faces were still so close and with Wolfram now sitting on the bed, to anyone who would walk in, they would get the image of the two kissing.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram asked again, his voice soft and filled with warmth. Yuri felt as if she should keep her visions a secret for awhile longer and thought of an excuse.

"It's nothing. Just a headache." Yuri told Wolfram trying to get away from the topic of her headache.

"Do you want me to call for a healer?" Wolfram asked her gently but there was a hint of urgency in his voice. '_Maybe it wasn't only his opinion of me that changed.' _Yuri thought. She sighed then smiled.

Shaking her head she spoke again "That won't be necessary, just stay here with me and let's talk for awhile." She removed Wolfram's hands from her face and set it down. _'If he's to be a friend' _Yuri started thinking _'then I should know more about him, and he I.' _She finished.

"I'm sorry" Wolfram mumbled so softly that Yuri barely caught it. She hmmed in response as she stared at him. Wolfram's face was away from hers but he was still sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry I insulted you and your mother." Wolfram told Yuri sincerity was in his words and Yuri just nodded forgiving him.

"It's alright. You didn't trust me because I'm a stranger. You didn't know if I was good enough for your country." Yuri rationalized but Wolfram was looking down ashamed.

"What do you have against humans anyway?" Yuri questioned him. Wolfram looked up his face conflicted. On the one hand, the Queen's mother was a human, on the other, they were beneath him.

"Demons and humans have always hated each other. There's no way they can coexist. Humans try to steal our land and they regularly go to war with us. The last war happened 17 years ago and it was bloody but we were victorious." Wolfram told her. Yuri pondered this horrified at the idea of war.

"Yet I'm a 'half-breed' and so is Conrad. I guess a lot of other people here are too. I saw a village full of humans, half demons and demons. If they truly can't coexist then none of us would be here." Yuri told Wolfram. Wolfram sniffed.

"That's different!" Wolfram declared.

"Oh? Pray tell. How so?"Yuri asked him, an eyebrow rising.

"Well… they live on our land and have pledged themselves to us." Wolfram said.

"That doesn't mean anything. You're all just racist. You care more about race then you do the person themselves. That's something that we're going to have to work on. Also, I don't want to hear any mentions of war. I'd not have that happening here. If there's one thing the history of my world has taught us it's the fact that war is pointless and started over the most pointless things." Yuri declared.

"How can you say war is pointless?" Wolfram questioned angrily, he is after all a soldier and he did have to watch as troops were sent out ill equipped during the war.

"Because it is" Yuri started "you fight over trivial things such as land, race, ancestry or even women. Why fight when you can talk it out?"

Wolfram was irritated; it was as if she was disregarding all the deaths that had happened during the war.

"They didn't die for nothing" Yuri began again as if reading Wolfram's mind, his arms folded in front of his chest "it's just, back home, we experienced two world wars consecutively and what it taught us was that, sometimes all you need to do is talk. A lot of wars in our world are prevented because they talk it out." Yuri finished.

Wolfram was intrigued by the idea but was more concerned about the idea of two wars consuming the world.

"World Wars?" Wolfram questioned. Yuri sighed once again.

"World War 1 happened in 1914 and ended in 1918. It involved the whole world. Millions maybe even billions died, not just from the war but from the epidemic that was spread throughout the world. World War 2 happened in the 1930s to the 1940s. It was a horrific thing because the death toll was higher and the crimes against humanity were so terrifying. The holocaust alone accounted for 6 million on the death toll." Yuri explained shuddering as she remembered studying the holocaust.

"Holocaust?" Wolfram asked

"Genocide" Yuri said promptly not wanting to discuss it

Wolfram could tell by the tone Yuri used that the discussion was over so he went on to other topics trying to get to know Yuri. The two soon found themselves talking about everything from annoying weird mothers to over protective big brothers. The room was soon immersed in a comfortable atmosphere as the two bantered and teased one another. However this was soon shattered by Gunter rushing into the room flinging the door open thus resounding in a loud bang that surprises the two.

Wolfram, who had been inching closer to Yuri during their talk, jumped back in surprise while Yuri pulled away. For a moment it seemed to Yuri that the two of them were about to kiss. She blushed at the thought and noted that it would have been her first kiss. All further thoughts were brushed away from her thoughts as she found herself being smothered by Gunter in a huge bear hug.

"Oh! Thank the Great One! You're awake Your Majesty." Gunter exclaimed crushing Yuri in a hug that could rival Lady Celi's. She could hear Wolfram protesting and could feel his hands trying and failing to pull Gunter away from her. After what seemed an eternity to Yuri, Wolfram was finally able to pull Gunter away from her, something she was thankful for as she gasped for breath.

Wolfram and Gunter started arguing about something she couldn't quite catch because she felt another sharp stabbing pain hit her. She whimpered and felt her knees weakening as her vision turned black. She could barely hear the alarmed shouts of Wolfram and Gunter. The last thing she saw was Wolfram's worried emerald colored eyes staring down at her.

_Yuri could hardly believe it today was her wedding day. Everything was going great, the decor was perfect, the dress was exquisite and everyone was there. She turned back to the mirror and gazed at herself draped in a white long sleeved gown. It had layers upon layers of skirts making it puff up. Her gown was embroidered with delicate light pink flowers like the ones that made up her bouquet. These flowers were one of her sisters specially bred ones. There were tints of gold and purple on the tips of the petals and they looked somewhat like roses. She breathed in the scent of the flowers and had to sigh, its scent was indescribably magnificent just like all of the other flowers her sister bred. Her face was done with light makeup._

_Her brown hair was in an intricate bun and on top of her head was a diadem filled with diamonds, pearls and pink gems. The diadem wasn't the traditional one; it went around her hair intertwining with her hair as if it were weaved into it. Her veil was attached to the diadem and was so thin you could see her face. The veil was designed to be easily detachable so that her hair wouldn't be ruined once they removed her veil._

_She heard a soft knock and didn't think twice before letting that person in. The person who stepped into the room was none other than her godfather Colobert Christ. She heard Colobert's sharp intake of breath as she resumed examining herself in the mirror._

_Colobert stood tall and regal draped in white signifying that he was to walk her down the aisle in place of her father. His white suit perfectly matched his lavender eyes and lilac almost silver colored hair._

_"You look beautiful Adelaide" Colobert told her softly._

_"Thank you" Yuri replied sincerely_

_"I can't believe you're about to throw your life away for that brat!" Colobert exclaimed as Yuri sighed. This was a conversation that had been happening lately ever since she had announced that she was going to marry Rufus._

_"He isn't a brat and please be nice. I thought you were going to be supportive!" Yuri told him_

_"I am. But that doesn't mean I like the idea of him taking my goddaughter away from me!" Colobert exclaimed._

_Yuri was just about to respond when another voice cut in…_

_"You know nothing you or I say would dissuade Adelaide from marrying that brat Beilefelt." The two turned around to see Berengar leaning against the door._

_"Your mother the Dowager Empress Daniela Kaiser and your brother Emperor Ludwig Kaiser are here. The ceremony will begin shortly." Berengar announced crossing the room to give a hug to the girl he helped raise._

_"Congratulations baby bear" Berengar whispered to her softly. It was his nickname for her. It was a running joke when Adelaide's father, Emperor Egilhard was alive. When Adelaide was little all she could pronounce from Berengar's name was Bear and she was adamant that he was one of her fathers. She had said that it wasn't fare that her daddy was daddy, Colobert was godfather and her uncle was only bear. So the names Papa Bear and baby bear came about. Colobert and Egilhard would also joke that he acted like a papa bear around the three imperial children._

_"Thanks papa bear" Yuri replied just as softly_

The next time Yuri opened her eyes, it was already late afternoon and the sun was going down. She could see Gunter hovering beside her speaking in soft tones to Wolfram who was by the window. She heard Wolfram's voice respond to his but heard it stop midsentence.

She heard footsteps approach her as Wolfram came towards her.

"Oh, you're awake" Wolfram said calmly, Gunter who had not noticed jumped in shock and flung himself at her. The name Colobert returned to her as Gunter sobbed out his apologies for not taking her fragile state into account and was suddenly reminded of the man in her dreams who looked and sounded so much like Gunter. An ancestor perhaps.

She had noticed the lack of Conrad and Gwendal at her bedside and though she didn't really know Gwendal enough, she knew Conrad to be the type who would stay when needed unless some dire circumstances arose.

"Where's Conrad?" Yuri asked as Wolfram sat beside her holding her hand as if it was something he normally did. To her it almost felt natural as if it **was** something he usually did. Gunter didn't seem to mind either as if it was something he usually saw, which was impossible.

"Lord Weller is at his favorite human village." Wolfram explained cautiously and slowly as he remembered her great dislike for conflict "there's been conflict near the border of the village and he went with Gwendal to calm things down."

"A conflict?" Yuri questioned as she cursed in her mind. Not even queen for a week and everything's already going downhill.

"A nearby village tried to raid them." Wolfram told her shortly hoping to avoid being caught in a woman's tirade.

"It wasn't bad enough for some people to get killed was it?" Yuri questioned again her voice laced with worry. Had the circumstances been different, Gunter would have swooned at how considerate his queen was.

"I've never heard of any conflict without casualties." Wolfram told her, momentarily forgetting her stand against such conflicts.

"I see…" Yuri began her voice trailing off as she formulated a plan, she already knew Gunter would be over protective so she had to find a way to distract him. Finally a thought came to her and she turned to Gunter. "Gunter would you please have some food prepared for me and probably find some history books that you think I might find interesting." Gunter's eyes widened and he nodded his head vigorously pleased he could do something for his new queen. Once Gunter was out of the door she turned to Wolfram who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she questioned him innocently

"You're up to something, I know it. I demand that you tell me." Wolfram told her

"I want you to take me to the village. I want to see what can be done and what should be done. I want to know how much damage was done as well." Yuri explained throwing the blanket off of her and standing up. Wolfram stood as well but stared her down.

"What makes you think I'd risk putting you, my queen and fiancée, in danger?" Wolfram questioned heatedly.

"Because I asked you to" Yuri tried sweetly

"Nice try but it's not going to work. You exhausted your magic, you're vulnerable and you keep having frequent headaches. I demand you to tell me why. I've never heard of anyone who was exhausted of magic to suffer from the symptoms you suffer. Try again." Wolfram told her pointedly.

Yuri sighed "Then I command you as your queen. Do this for me and I'll explain everything to you. Even if I don't understand it myself." She said.

Wolfram knew he couldn't disobey a royal command and just shook his head. "Get dressed, write a letter to Gunter then meet me at the courtyard. I'll get my men ready."

Yuri nodded and set about writing the letter first. Wolfram waited until Yuri finished her letter before leaving. His last sight of her was her flinging the wardrobe open. A warm smile found its way on to his mouth as he thought of her sweet nature. There was something about her that drew her to him. The moment he saw her on the ground right after her terrifying display of water magic, he felt a surge of fear rush through him and for a moment it seemed as if he was in a battlefield.

_He was looking in horror as something was coming closer to a tent and he saw two women coming out. He watched in fear as one of the woman's face was indistinguishable while the other was obviously Yuri, Yuri with brown hair and eyes instead of her raven like hair and onyx colored eyes. He felt his blood run cold as it flung Yuri to the ground and grabbed the other woman who was obviously heavily pregnant._

He had snapped out after that and attended to his queen. Yes, he had accepted her after he had seen her magic. No normal half breed could have done that. He shook his head of his thoughts and entered a room where the soldiers regularly stayed. They socialized there regularly when they didn't want to go into town. They didn't do anything crude and vulgar when in the palace though and they didn't hold any enmity towards each other (the pure demons and the half demons).

There were four of his personal guards and five of Conrad's. '_Perhaps he foresaw something like this' _Wolfram thought as he assessed them. They weren't drunk, merely playing cards. The moment they saw him enter the room, they stood to attention and saluted him. Wolfram merely nodded at them.

"All of you prepare yourselves and the queen's horse. It seems the queen wants to go to the border village and see what has happened." The men stood in shock. It wasn't wise to bring the queen to a skirmish nor was it regularly heard off. None commented or protested though. They could see that the young lord was struggling with the queen's decision and suspected that it was by her royal order.

Wolfram turned to one of Conrad's men "You" he started as the man snapped to attention once again "leave ahead of us and inform Lords Weller and Von Voltaire of the queen's decision. Tell them to send some men to meet us." He ordered and the soldier immediately left. The others went to prepare themselves as well.

On his way to the courtyard Wolfram stopped by the store room to find a sword for Yuri. He found the one that Yuri had used at their duel and a dagger as well. It was better safe than sorry and he knew for some reason that Adelbert had something to do with this. Hence his willingness to include Conrad's half demon men. He knew Adelbert had somehow built up immunity to the esoteric stones to a certain degree and knew that he and his men hadn't.

Once he had reached the courtyard, he saw that the men were ready and were only waiting for Yuri and him. He approached his horse at the bottom of the stairs and was checking the saddles when he heard soft and swift footsteps approaching them. When he looked up he had to gasp as Yuri came out dressed in the same black military uniform she had worn during the duel. He hadn't taken to appreciate how she looked then, just intent on salvaging his dignity. But now, now was different. He looked at how the outfit hugged her body and showed her beautiful figure, how her long beautiful raven locks which she had once again tied into a high ponytail fell gracefully behind her, how pink and full her small lips were, how expressive her large onyx eyes were, how delicately sculpted her face seemed to be and finally how her pale skin gave off an ethereal glow under the moonlight. This all seemed to take his breath away.

Once Yuri had reached him, he brought out the spare sword and dagger giving it to her. She took it with a questioning glance at Wolfram.

"Precaution" Wolfram told her simply and she nodded. Attaching the sword and the belt to her outfit, luckily the belt was made of a silvery material. The dagger she hid in the pocket of her pants. Once everyone was ready, they took off. They traveled for the entire night and not once did Wolfram mention her promise to explain her 'symptoms'. Wolfram, she noted, seemed agitated and tried not to be too much of a bother.

Once dawn approached she saw clouds of smoke rising and a fly bone tribe trailing them. She had Ao stay as close as possible to Wolfram's horse.

"The village" Wolfram informed her as Yuri nodded already expecting it yet dreading the truth. It reminded her of her dream where Adelaide had confessed her feelings to Rufus.

They stopped quite a distance away to see the village in flames and people rushing about either running away or trying to stop the fire. Yuri was appalled that humans could do this to their fellow humans but then supposed that it was common enough in her world from the news in Iraq.

Suddenly she saw Wolfram tense as a pained look appeared on his face. She looked around and noticed that all of Wolfram's men were the same while Conrad's men were tense and aware.

"What is it?" She whispered to Wolfram urgently.

It seemed as if it was a struggle for him to speak "Esoteric stones to contain magic. Full blooded demons are susceptible to it." He told her.

She looked around and saw Adelbert approaching them carrying a reddish pink stone. She didn't have time to examine it as Conrad's men put themselves in front of her, leaving only enough room for Wolfram and Yuri to be seen.

"Very wise of you to bring your brother's half demons along. That way there would still be someone to protect the little lady." Adelbert told them smugly, two other men were with him. Yuri's eye twitched at the words little lady and was just about to blow her top when a hand grasped hers. She looked up to see Wolfram's face contorted in pain but his eyes saying _don't do anything stupid_. She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Stop this at once!" Yuri demanded.

"Oh, acting like a queen now? But why are you holding hands? Tell me, how did you tame the third son who wags his tail only for his mother and eldest brother?" Adelbert questioned with a smirk and Yuri heard Wolfram gasp. But she paid no mind to that as her heart ached, _'Berengar's descendant is going against me!' _She thought.

"Why are you going against the demon tribe anyway?" Yuri retorted

"Because I hate them." Berengar answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The group was tense and she could see the strain it was putting on Wolfram and his men so she decided to do something completely stupid even if she had told him she wouldn't.

Yuri let go of Wolfram's hand and jumped down from Ao.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault we're here and I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me." She told them but her gaze was directed at Wolfram.

"Yu-ri" Wolfram said weakly trying to dissuade her while gasping in pain and at the effort it took but Yuri shook her head and grabbed Wolfram's right leg hitting it on his horse causing it to run away. The horses of his men followed leaving only Conrad's men to protect her.

She held Ao's reins in her left hand as Adelbert tried to get in close.

"I've made up my mind." She told him

"Oh?" Adelbert wondered

"I'm going to be the Queen and I'm going to protect these people." She told him determinedly

"Well then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

Yuri's right hand reached for the sword as the remaining soldiers readied themselves to attack. The two men with Adelbert did the same.

They were interrupted by the sound of horses approaching and turned to see Conrad and the rest of his men rushing towards them. The next events passed by in a blur as Conrad and his men arrived and Yuri was lead away from the fight. Once Conrad came to pick her up everything seemed to slow down again.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Yuri asked

"Wolfram sent one of my men to me with a message that you had ordered him to take you here." Conrad explained as they continued on to the village.

Yuri nodded. It seemed like the wise thing to do from her point of view.

Once they were near the village, they had rendezvoused with Wolfram and Gwendal. Wolfram looked at her with relief while Gwendal looked at her sternly. She stopped beside Wolfram and held his hand. This action was not missed by anyone, especially the two brothers whose thoughts were the same. _'When did that happen? Oh well, Wolfram's growing up. At least the two seems to have some feelings for the other; it won't end in heart break and shame.'_

"Don't ever do that again. That was very reckless." Wolfram chastised to the young queen.

Yuri looked sheepish but serious at the same time. "I stand by my actions and I'm not promising you anything." She told him stubbornly

"How am I supposed to protect you if you're going to be stupid and rush into situations without thinking about such things?" Wolfram asked her frustrated

Yuri would have responded but their little bubble was broken when a woman screamed. They, the two big brothers, were watching amusedly and had also forgotten the predicament.

"What caused this?" Yuri asked them, her gaze on the village. She felt Wolfram squeeze her hand in a comforting gesture.

"Adelbert instigated them. Apparently the other village was struck by famine and he told them to raid this village." Gwendal explained trying to see just how she would react to this.

Yuri looked angry at this and released Wolfram's hand again. Wolfram took this as a sign that she was about to do something crazy again and just sighed. His timing was perfect, the moment he had kicked his horse, Yuri kicked Ao as well and the two zoomed to the village together.

When Gwendal and Conrad reached the two, the other men having gone straight back to the heart of the village, he asked Yuri a question "Well, aren't you going to display your powerful water magic?"

Yuri looked confused at this "Don't bother she doesn't remember anything." Wolfram told Gwendal who looked disappointed. Yuri thought back just before she blacked out. She felt something powerful overcome her. Now if she could only unlock it and control it. She closed her eyes and meditated for awhile until she felt something tugging on her heart. When she opened her eyes she felt the power surge as the wind around her circled, her hair let itself loose from its high ponytail and her eyes narrowed but this time she didn't black out. A large shadow forming behind her as rain started pouring.

"STOP IT!" She yelled as everyone stopped and turned to her in fear. The three brothers looked at each other before looking at her again, she had transformed once again.

"You are all humans yet you attack each other as if you were not of the same kind." Yuri started but was cut off by someone from the neighboring village aiming an arrow at her. The arrow was blocked by a water barrier.

"They sided with demons so they are demons themselves." The man shouted

Yuri shook her head "You call them demons and you call yourselves human. I see no difference save for their longer life and their magical affinity. Yet it is to my belief that you humans have people who posses magic as well. You only judge each other through preconceived notions based upon the race and allegiance of people. Back home we have a word for that, racism. Back home we can't even discern who is from the demon tribe and who is human. You see, the anger you hold for one another is something that you yourselves have built. However, the very things that matter that keeps us all alive is our heart, our soul, our minds, it's something that everyone has. We all have emotions, we all feel hurt and we all feel love. Had you needed assistance you merely needed to ask, you didn't need to raid the village." Yuri told them, her mature voice betraying no emotions.

"It's too late for that now. I command you to change your ways. Justice be done!" Yuri said as the water dragons attacked the humans on the roof, taking them down to be rounded up. Yuri felt the presence fade from her and started to sway with exhaustion. Wolfram placed an arm around her to steady her as he motioned for his brothers to help her down from her horse.

Once Yuri was back on the ground she was led to a shaded area under a large tree to view the village. Wolfram sat beside her giving her water and some food.

"You didn't faint and I trust you remember." Wolfram said as Yuri nodded and smiled weakly

"I do. I think it helps if I summon the presence myself instead of letting my anger take over." Yuri explained.

"That was quite a speech your majesty." Gwendal told her

"Yes, however, I think it was still a little excessive." She told them sheepishly as everyone turned to see something written on the village.

"What does it mean?" Wolfram asked curiously

"It means Justice in my language." She told him smiling. They had gotten closer somehow through the course of the few hours they spent talking and she was as comfortable with him as she was with Ken.

"I want you to gather the women and children here. Once the men have rounded up the trouble makers look for any casualties and see to it that they are properly identified by their families. Then have an estimate on how much was lost and how much it will take to rebuild this village." Yuri told them as the three brothers nodded, getting ready to set out on the task. As Wolfram stood to take his leave, Yuri's hand reached out to him and she shook her head. "Not you. You stay here with me and keep me company. I have something to talk to you about before the women and children get here."

"What is it?" Wolfram asked her sitting back down and leaning on the tree. Yuri sighed and laid her head on his shoulder as he snaked his arms around his waist. For some reason it felt like the right thing for the two of them to do.

"I promised you I'd tell you about the headaches didn't I." Yuri told him

"You don't have to tell me right now." Wolfram said but Yuri shook her head

"I do. It's bothering me so much!" Yuri exclaimed

"Alright then"

"Do the names Rufus, Adelaide, Colobert, Berengar, Lawrence, Seigbert, Erhard and Christel mean anything to you?" Yuri asked as Wolfram looked at her in shock.

"Yes, Rufus and Adelaide were the names of my ancestors. Colobert is the name of the first Von Christ, Berengar was Adelbert's ancestor, Seigbert was Gwendal's, Erhard was the founder of the Von Wincott line and Christel was his little brother who had disappeared. Lawrence was the name of Conrad's ancestor who fought with the Great One. How did you know about them?" Wolfram asked.

So Yuri began her tale of what happens every time she has a headache, her visions, and her theory. She told him everything save the mission and the names of the Great One and the Wise Man. When she finished Wolfram was silent, letting it all sink in.

"I don't know. That's a lot to take in." Wolfram told her. Yuri sighed, she was afraid he wouldn't believe her so she took out a picture taken less than a year ago at a family reunion.

"Here" she told him handing him the photograph. His eyes widened at the picture. Yuri's mother, father and brother were with her, as well as her cousin Avelina Kaiser.

"That's…" Wolfram's voice trailed as he looked at Yuri in shock.

"My cousin Avelina Kaiser. Don't you see if I am Adelaide, I don't think the universe would be so cruel as to set me up with someone merely descended from Rufus."

"But to imply that I am Rufus… it's…" Wolfram was at a loss. It did make a lot of sense. The vision he had when he saw her sprawled on the floor after their duel matched one of her visions.

"Alright. I believe you." Wolfram said

"I knew you would. But don't tell anyone yet." Yuri told him. Wolfram nodded. It would make them seem crazy.

Suddenly they saw the women and children being led towards them by Conrad. They were instructed to be seated in front of the Queen and her fiancé.

"Your Majesty! What an honor!" Everyone gushed but Yuri just held her hand up to silence them.

"I came to give you some comfort. I know the day has been hard so please rest here." She told them sweetly. Everyone nodded and the children began playing nearby as the mothers watched. They tried to busy themselves with the thought that everything was going to be alright.

One child sat crying and was being comforted by some of the women. Nothing they did seemed to soothe him so Yuri called the women to bring him to her. Normally she would have walked towards them but she was too exhausted and she doubted Wolfram would have allowed her to. Conrad stood by her side watching everything.

Once she was given the little boy she seated him on her lap with a practiced hand that came from years of babysitting her neighbor's children.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked the child. It was one of the women who answered. A young woman who looked eighteen.

"His parents died you majesty. My fiancé, his uncle is his mother's younger brother. He is still aiding the other men." She told Yuri. Yuri nodded sadly and held the child close.

"Come now little child. Is there anything you want me to do?" Yuri asked

"Can you sing for me like mama used to?" came the boy's childish voice. Such an innocent request.

"Alright" Yuri smiled and the others settled down as well. Eager to hear their Queen. Wolfram sat up straighter and Conrad looked at her interestedly.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of, once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
and wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops  
that's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

Everyone felt themselves relax at the sound of Yuri's sweet voice. The child stopped crying and felt himself fall asleep as did the other children. The women closed their eyes as if thinking about the freedom being a bird brought.

_It started out as a feeling__  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_  
_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_  
_When you call me_  
_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing_  
_Doesn't mean it's never_  
_Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_  
_Who your friends are_  
_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_  
_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_  
_When it's over_  
_No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back_  
_When it's over_  
_No need to say good bye_

_Now we're back to the beginning_  
_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_  
_But just because they can't feel it too_  
_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_  
_'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_  
_When they call you_  
_No need to say good bye_

_You'll come back_  
_When they call you_  
_No need to say good bye_

Yuri finished the second song with everyone entranced by her voice as they hung on to each word. Conrad thought back to his days as the Luttenberg Lion while Wolfram buried his head thinking of all those he knew that had died in the war.

* * *

It was two months after the conflict in the village and Yuri was about to be crowned. As she was thrown about from person to person quickly being drilled about the proper protocols and procedures she would have to follow, Wolfram followed her about and had even stayed some nights with her in her room.

Now the two of them were standing in a room as Yuri frantically smoothed down her black suit. The same one she wore when she arrived. A mantle and cloak placed on her shoulder as Wolfram stood there staring at her. She had been panicking for the past hour and a half before Gunter thought it wise to call Wolfram to calm her down.

"Why are you so worried?" Wolfram questioned

"Because I don't know who those people are yet I'm expected to trust them. I don't know who those nobles are yet their all gathered there waiting to watch me, an outsider, become their ruler." Yuri told him worriedly as Wolfram sighed yet again. He approached her, over the past two months since Yuri had told her about her past life, he had started to remember his time as Rufus Beilefelt. He felt the love that Rufus once felt for Adelaide multiply within him as he spent more time with Yuri. He knew it was too soon for her to think about marriage and was in no real rush to push her into it. She was only fifteen and wasn't even legal to wed in her home world.

The high ranking soldiers from each noble family's personal army as well as the nobles themselves were in attendance. Conrad and his men were there of course. At the very front of the room stood lady Celi dressed in a provocative red dress standing beside a fountain.

Wolfram had given her a golden pin in the shape of a lion with emerald and rubies dotting it. It had been a gift from his uncle and he gave it to her. Her wearing it would symbolize that he belonged to her and that she was already affianced to him.

As Yuri placed her hand into the fountain she felt something grab her and pull her in. She let out a shriek as she was lifted from the ground and pulled into the fountain. Wolfram, Gunter, Celi and Conrad immediately rushed to pull her out as the others stared in confusion.

They were only able to pull the mantle and cloak out of the fountain as Yuri came out on the other side of the fountain of her world. The same one she fell into.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked her as if no time had passed. His hand held out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuri said grasping his hands and felt herself being pulled out. She took the bag before she stepped out.

"Ugh, you're all wet. Come on. Let's take you home."Ken said leading the way to their street. Ken stayed with them often as they were next door neighbors who had grown up together; she was like another brother and was treated as another member of the family. It wasn't uncommon for him to sleep in her house because his parents had always often been away for long periods of time. Yuri risked one last glance at the fountain and held the pin she had fished out of it tightly in her hand. _'Wolfram' _she thought _'don't worry. I'll be back soon.' _She smiled at the thought and allowed herself to be led away.

* * *

A/N: Okay so ever since Yuri accepted that she was Adelaide she had begun to see only one version of herself in every vision. Wolfram started to remember his life as Rufus because Adelaide's soul unconsciously called out to him. Neither of them was supposed to remember but the strings of fate had a tight hold on them. Again, different Yuri different Wolfram. Different actions and words. This chapter's very mushy and centered around Yuri and Wolfram. Wolfram now knows about Avelina and has been researching about her. There aren't any written records about The Great One and The Wise Man's name because it was sensitive subject for Avelina. Another thing I want everyone to take note of is the fact that Sophia to Avelina is what Bertram is to Edmund. A trusted adviser with a lot of influence. So technically speaking she can be placed in a rank equal to Bertram's.

1. Berengar which means bear spear is one of the Kaiser family's most loyal advisors. He had known the three imperial children since they were born and had played a part in raising them. He had also been close to both Edmund and Bertram. Berengar is Adelbert's past life and Adelaide had been infatuated with him before she had met Rufus. This infatuation was rekindled when Adelaide was Julia Von Wincott because they were engaged to each other. His older half sister is Sophia's mother and he had taken her in after her parents died when she was young. The irony of it is that he as Berengar, had taken care of the ones that his reincarnation Adelbert now despised.

2. Colobert which means bright helmet is Gunter's past life and another trusted advisor of the Kaiser family. He was Adelaide's godfather and like Gunter saw Rufus as a brat who was unfit to wed his precious Adelaide. He was also the best friend of Adelaide's father.

3. Dowager Empress Daniela which means God is my judge is Miko's past life. She's pretty much the same.

4. The late Emperor Egilhard meaning brave edge of a sword is Shoma's past life. He was also pretty much the same way. He died when the Originators took them by surprise during Avelina's wedding.

5. Emperor Ludwig which mean famous warrior is Shori's past life. Pretty much the same as well.

Final note: Please review because it's highly discouraging for me to write chapters this long and not have any feedback on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM

* * *

The sun had begun to sink while Yuri and Ken were walking back from the park after Yuri's little dip in the fountain; the air had in turn gotten colder causing Yuri to shiver. Ken being the chivalrous almost-brother had taken off his jacket and draped it on her shoulders to prevent her from catching a cold. Along the way they met with some of their fellow schoolmates who looked at them questioningly, not because they thought the two were in a relationship but because Yuri was all wet. They had spent so much time explaining that she fell into the fountain that when they finally got to her house, the sun had already set and the moon had risen.

Just before she entered she turned to him and asked "Are you going to stay the night again?" It was a usual occurrence for him to spend the night in her house. It had been so ever since they were little because his parents, who were also a part of the demon tribe, were always away on business trips. Because of this, Ken was usually left with her family and they were listed as his emergency contact. He even had his own room in her house because her mother had declared that she wouldn't let a little boy live alone even for a single night even if his house was just next door.

"No, my parents are back in town and they want to spend some time with me." Ken replied shaking his head before ushering her in to say hello to his surrogate family. At this point, Yuri had forgotten the fact that she was going to tell him she was Demon Queen and had instead said a hasty hello to her mother and a quick goodbye to Ken before heading upstairs for a shower.

Once she headed down for dinner she noted that Ken had already left. She took a seat with the rest of her family silently pondering how she was going to tell them that she was crowned Queen of the demons from the alternate world just a few moments ago and that she had been in an alternate world for two months. Finally she decided to just lay it as it is.

"Guys" Yuri began as everyone turned their heads to face her. Yuri bit her lip "I have something important to tell you. You see, when I went to the park to meet up with Ken, I fell into the fountain and this black hole appeared out of nowhere. The next thing I know, I'm in an alternate world and am crowned as that world's Demon Queen. Oh, and one of my advisors happened to be my godfather Conrad Weller." Yuri told them as everyone just stared at her wide eyed. It was silent for a few moments before her mother broke it with a squeal.

"Oh, isn't he handsome! I didn't know he was a demon. How did you get crowned so fast? What was your kingdom like? Were there castles and handsome princes on white horses?" Her mother questioned.

"You guys knew?" Yuri questioned ignoring her mother.

"Yeah, I told your mother the moment Bob told me that your mother was going to give birth to the next ruler of the alternate world and your brother knows because Bob told him. By the way what's Conrad like know? Is he still gloomy?" Shoma said

Yuri looked confused "No, I've never once seen him without a smile on his face." Yuri told him as Shoma smiled, happy that the other man had taken his threat to heart.

"I want to know how you were able to be crowned as Queen in just a matter of four hours." Shori said as Yuri sighed. Now she'd have to explain the time difference and answer her mother's questions and that would lead to the topic of Wolfram.

"Well you see, time moves differently in that world. I was only gone for a few seconds here but it's been two months there. And to answer your questions mother, the kingdom is beautiful, the people are hospitable, I live in my own castle and Conrad's mother was the Demon Queen before me making him an ex-prince." Yuri started "While we're on the topic of his family I'd like to inform you that he has two brothers, the three of them are from different fathers. Her older brother Gwendal is my chief aide and his little brother Wolfram is… well… you see, that's where it gets complicated."

Yuri paused trying to collect her thoughts "You see… in that world if someone of nobility slaps another person of nobility, you're actually proposing to them and if the person slapped turns his/her head, it means that he/she accepts the proposal. Well… Wolfram didn't like the idea of an outsider who knows nothing ruling the kingdom and he made a rude remark and I lost my temper and slapped him, he was so surprised that his head turned. We had a duel to settle it and I won because I lost control of my powers. We made up after that. So in short… I accidentally got engaged."

Another silence descended among the family as everyone once again stared at her with wide eyes. Her brother sputtering incoherently broke the silence and unleashed chaos among them.

"You're… you're engaged! You're only fifteen!" Shori screeched

"My little girl is growing up too fast!" Shoma exclaimed moaning. Apparently he had no real problems about her being engaged but he had a problem with the fact that she was growing up.

Miko on the other hand was squealing once again about becoming a grandmother. Yuri just looked at her family and sighed. It was going to be a long night and Ken wasn't even there to help her. Not to mention the fact that she would have to explain everything to him.

* * *

It had been a month and a half since that faithful night Yuri told her family about her new found status as Demon Queen and her subsequent engagement to the former prince. For the past month and a half Yuri had been trying to tell Ken about it as well but was always interrupted by something or someone. She had also started playing baseball again, or rather, softball.

She had met an old team mate of hers from her little league days; the woman was an upperclassman who was a few years older than her. They met again by accident when Yuri was out shopping for some art materials and they had bumped into each other. The upperclassman, Czarina, mentioned that she wanted to start a softball group where she would be the coach. Yuri had jumped on with the project and together they had recruited other girls into joining. The majority of the girls were from their little league days, others were friends. Yuri had managed to get her father's bank to sponsor their team and she had also dragged Ken into becoming their manager. Ken didn't put up much of a fight when he found out that it was an all girls team.

Yuri was in one of the public baths. She had just finished practice and had decided to take a bath there; Ken was on the other side in the men's baths. She had no doubt that he was already finished. Boys don't take long when bathing after all. Deciding to take pity on Ken, she stood up prepared to leave the bath when she happened to look down and see another black hole. She repressed a scream as she was dragged down clutching her white towel to her body.

When she came to, she was in a large open bath reminiscent of the ancient roman baths from earth. She stood up and saw some people with long hair sitting on the far edge of the bath but couldn't tell if they were male or female because of the steam.

"Hello, can you please tell me where I am." Yuri called out to them

"Your Majesty!" Two unfamiliar male voices called out to her before they slammed into her. Yuri let out a scream one hand clutching her towel around her body, the other covering her eyes because she was unsure if the men were wearing towels.

"If there's anything we can do please tell us" One of them said while clinging to her

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you" The other said hugging her

"Your Majesty!" Another voice called out. This one she was able to identify as Gunter's.

"Gunter help me!" She pleaded with him as Gunter ran to her

"I am Lord Gunter Von Christ! I demand that you unhand her royal Majesty this instance!" Gunter ordered as the two men turned to him.

"Oh my, it's Gunter! Isn't he just the finest specimen you've ever met!" The two exclaimed pouncing on him. Conrad was at Yuri's side in an instant helping her stand up and giving her his jacket.

"Rescue mission accomplished. Welcome back Your Majesty." Conrad said

"Don't call me that. You're my godfather, you named me so call me by my given name." Yuri said with a smile.

She clung to him as he guided her out the bath and to a lavish room where clothes were prepared for her. Once she was done changing into the black dress they had provided for her (not like lady Celi's) and another pair of black heels. The dress was a black sleeveless dress that showed off her cleavage modestly and hugged her curves; it reached her ankle and had silver embroidered designs all over the end of the skirt. The heels, how she hated heels, were strappy stilettos that were oddly enough, comfortable. From her outfit she could tell that Lady Celi and some others fought over the design.

Shaking her head she opened the door expecting to see Conrad but saw Wolfram instead.

"Lord Weller went ahead, I volunteered to stay behind with you." Wolfram told her although he knew that it was just another attempt on his part to play matchmaker. Stepping out of the room, Wolfram offered Yuri his hand and led her away.

"Hey Wolf, where are we anyway?" Yuri asked looking around the unfamiliar palace.

"We're in the Voltaire lands, specifically Gwendal's Castle." Wolfram told her turning a corner.

"It's very beautiful here." Yuri said gazing around the hall that was decorated with paintings.

"It should be my mother had a hand in redecorating this place. She kept the architecture intact but had the colors changed. She replaced some of the old décor that were falling apart and bought new ones." Wolfram explained as they turned right. Yuri just nodded. It made sense; Yuri could see lady Celi's fine tastes everywhere she looked.

"How old is this building?" Yuri asked having another sense of déjà vu.

"Nearly four thousand years" Wolfram said stopping when she noticed the grimace on Yuri's face.

"Headache?" Wolfram guessed before guiding Yuri to one of the chairs by the wall. Yuri just nodded and sat down. Wolfram kneeling in front of her.

_Adelaide was sitting beside Rufus. Avelina looked at them a sad smile on her face as she watched Rufus put his hand on Adelaide's slightly swollen abdomen. It had been nearly two years since Edmund's death and Avelina still hadn't gotten over it, probably never will. She had resigned herself to wearing dark colors and ruling the kingdom as the sole monarch._

_It pained Adelaide that her beloved older sister was in so much pain and nearly wished that Edmund hadn't continued on with his plans. She heard Bertram sigh beside Avelina and put his hand on her thigh giving her a sad smile as well, beside Bertram sat Sophia who was looking out the window. They were on their way to the Voltaire land to celebrate the completion of the Voltaire palace._

_Seigbert Voltaire, no, Seigbert Von Voltaire as Avelina had recently proclaimed that the ten most trusted advisors from the war would be given the added name of Von to signify that they were part of the ten aristocrats. The ten nobles who would aid the future rulers rule the kingdom._

_They had arrived soon and were awed by the beauty of the structure. Clearly Seigbert's new wife the former Lady Erminlinda_ _Von Karbelnikof now Von Voltaire had a hand in the design because it was clear that the structure's architecture had a slight feminine design and the garden was clearly Seibert's gift to her. The garden housed only her favorite flowers in a variety of colors. Adelaide could see that among the flowers in the garden, more than half of them were those bred by Avelina._

_Adelaide had to sigh, it was another thing that saddened her when she thought of her sister. After Edmund's death she, Avelina, had only bred one last flower. One that she had actually bred before and only bloomed after his death. _

_Adelaide just shook her head as she took Rufus' hand and followed Bertram and Sophia. As Queen, Avelina had to be in front and since Bertram and Sophia were her highest advisors they were to walk behind her. Being someone who now merely belonged to one of the ten aristocrats, Adelaide was to walk with her husband (had she been anyone else, not an imperial princess, she would have had to walk behind him) behind the two. Adelaide had noticed the dark looks Sophia had been shooting Bertram ever since Edmund's death and had guessed that she knew he had a part in it._

_They were soon met by a tall handsome man with chocolate colored hair and blue eyes. Beside him was a pretty woman with long pink hair and blue eyes. She held herself with a certain type of grace and confidence that showed that she would bow to no man lest he be the king. Perhaps it was what drew Seigbert in._

"_Welcome Your Majesty, Lord Bertram, Lady Sophia, Lord and Lady Von Beilefelt." The woman said giving them a kind smile._

"_Thank you Erminlinda, Seigbert." Avelina said giving them a smile and a nod to acknowledge them before they were led in._

Yuri blinked a few times to get her eyes to focus. Once again obsidian met emerald as Yuri found Wolfram's face near hers. His expression was no longer one of worry as he had gotten used to it after being around her for two months, instead his eyes had a curious expression that told Yuri he wanted to know what it was about. Yuri just shook her head and Wolfram took that as a sign that she would tell him later. Standing up, Wolfram offered Yuri his hand and began to walk. Yuri soon found herself in a large office where a desk stacked with mountains of papers stood in front of a large window.

"These are the papers that require Your Majesty's signature. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of presorting and reviewing them for you." Gunter, ever the efficient aide said.

"That's alright. What are they about?" Yuri asked looking at the piles of papers.

"Tax collection reports on the land you control, permit applications for areas that need to be reinforced before the rainy season…" Gunter said explaining each and every purpose.

Yuri just nodded and grabbed the nearest pile. Taking the papers from the top, she read the documents swiftly but carefully and signed away.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to have to do this but you may have to make an extremely important decision immediately." Gunter said uncharacteristically serious

"What is it?" Yuri asked suddenly nervous

"We've been detecting aggressive human activities. We expect that they could be leading up to a battle. So please be prepared to declare war." Gunter said

"Declare war" Yuri repeated dazed and Wolfram rolled his eyes

"She's not going to do it" Wolfram muttered under his breath

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Yuri shrieked finally snapping out of her daze

"Declare war Your Majesty" Gunter repeated

"Hold on! I won't start a war! I decided that when I became your queen." Yuri said furiously

"But Your Majesty what are you going to do if they start the war? We can't just surrender to them without fighting back." Gunter said

Yuri sat down "No matter what you say, I will never sign papers declaring war. What do you mean by aggressive activities? How do you expect me to understand when you're so vague?" Yuri questioned. The door creaked open and everyone turned to see Gwendal enter.

"Their spending a rather large amount of money hiring esoteric skill handlers. Humans need wizards in order to fight against our demon tribe members." Gwendal explained as Yuri stared at him in shock.

"I don't recall giving permission for that girl to make herself at home in my castle." Gwendal said approaching the group and going to the long table that was in the center of the room. In his hand was a map which he spread over the table as Yuri and the others approached him.

"It's Cavalcade" Gwendal said

"Cavalcade?" Gunter questioned disbelievingly

"It appeared as though Saundergaurd was doing it but the money was coming from Cavalcade" Gwendal replied his eyes never leaving the map. When he felt Gunter's stance change he faced him.

"What's the matter you don't trust my network?" Gwendal asked as Gunter looked down

"If that's what you say then I won't doubt your word." Gunter replied

"Break it up gentlemen" Conrad started tensely " Don't you think you should be reporting this information to her majesty first?" he asked

"You're right. Please forgive me" Gunter said truly apologetic

"I believe that children like her should mind their own business" Gwendal said snidely

"It seems your business is to push us into conflict! But I'm not planning on going to war." Yuri replied angrily

"Well what do you want to do your majesty?" Gwendal questioned

"I want to talk to them first, there could be some sort of misunderstanding. Oh and don't tell me you already offered to talk to them, with that scary look on your face no one would want to talk to you." Yuri said raising her eyebrow at him daring him to reply as Conrad let out a small chuckle.

"Conrad!" Gwendal growled before turning to leave. Yuri gave chase as did Wolfram and Gunter. A pink haired woman appeared in the doorway just as Gwendal got there.

"Hey Gwendal!" The woman exclaimed as everyone paused and an expression of fear appeared on his face.

"Gwendal guess what! I've invented a new magic device. Would you help me with my experiment?" The woman said and Yuri could swear that the woman had sparkling stars all around her.

The woman turned to them "Well don't just stand there. If you're going to race do it outside, you'll stir up dust in here." The woman said as Wolfram and Gunter felt sweat trickle down their faces. That did the trick as Wolfram and Gunter released Yuri.

The woman led them to a sitting room as Gwendal took this opportunity to run away.

"I haven't seen you in a long time your majesty. I think the last time was at your coronation ceremony but I was seated at the far end of the ten aristocrats anyway this is the first time I've been close enough to meet you. I am Lady Anissina Von Karbelnikof by the way." The woman said

"How do you do" Yuri asked politely

"She's known Gwendal since she they were little children." Conrad explained

"I understand the current situation. Women and children will suffer if you involve the tribe in a bloody war because of men's worthless pride." Anissina said

"Right" Yuri exclaimed, happy that someone understood her.

"Well I have the solution!" Anissina said her voice filled with pride

"Huh?" Both Yuri ad Wolfram asked surprised

"We just have to prevent humans from coming over here" She explained

"Are you able to do that?" Yuri asked in awe

"Don't Yuri!" Wolfram said his hand banging on the table

"Of course Your Majesty. Using my new invention it'll be a piece of cake. I just happen to have it right here." She said her voice once again filled with pride as she walked away

"Now wait a minute Anissina" Wolfram said trying to stop her but his cries fell on deaf ears as Anissina pulled a white cloth off of a large golden fan.

Taking on a stance full of pride she said "This is my magical ventilator. It creates a magical wind so strong that humans, horses and ships can't move forward. They can't invade because the force of the wind holds them back."

"I get it. It would be like a news reporter during a typhoon." She said

"Gunter come on make her majesty's wish come true with your amazing magic powers" Anissina said pointing at Gunter to which Gunter stood proudly. As Wolfram sighed and shook his head.

"It would be my greatest pleasure to be of service to her. So tell me how I can be of help." Gunter said with a smile but soon found himself regretting it when he found that he had to do it manually by the rolling the lever. It created a breeze that felt pleasant to Yuri's skin and had her smiling. The next hour and a half saw Gunter testing Anissina's various experiments for Yuri.

* * *

By the time Yuri and Conrad got away and returned to the office and they decided to relax for awhile.

"Are Anissina's inventions always like those?" Yuri asked

"Oh yes, and Gwendal is usually the guinea pig." Conrad told her amused

"Then Gwendal's put up with a lot hasn't he?" Yuri questioned with an amused smile of her own but it was quickly wiped off when she saw some men clad in green preparing to leave.

"Who are those men?" Yuri questioned somberly

"Gwendal's staff. They must be preparing to take a message to their units in each area." Conrad told her softly all traces of amusement gone

"So we really are going to war" Yuri said sadly as Conrad looked shock for a moment.

"I believe so." He responded looking back at her

"No matter what I say there isn't much I can do when the chief of state feels we're about to be attacked." She told Conrad, disappointment lacing her voice as she looked down. "But I don't want to give up trying for peace." She finished

"Yuri I believe in you. I'm sure you'll find a way. The solution will come to you and we'll do our best to guide you as well as preserve our kingdom." Conrad replied

"Thank you" Yuri said finally looking up, a smile on her face. Yuri stood up from her chair with renewed determination.

"I've no right to be respected until I show respect to the reliable men around me by seeking their advice. Then I'll be doing my best." Yuri said passionately and decided to speak to Gwendal who was signing papers in his office, along the way they met up with Gunter and Wolfram who now stood with them in Gwendal's office.

"Alright now I'm listening." Gwendal said after a moment of peace as he had finished signing a set of documents.

"I would like your opinion on how best to go about the situation." Yuri told Gwendal calmly

"Oh? You're asking me what do for the sake of our people? What would you do if I told you war is our only option?" Gwendal asked

"I'd say isn't there any other way? I refuse to believe that declaring war is our only option. We should also think about the other people as well. How many lives would be sacrificed? How many families torn apart? How long will it take for people to get over the scars they had received when not even twenty years ago they had to live through one war? Now you just want to throw our people back to suffer through the same pain and relieve old nightmares! If we declare war for every little thing the humans do then that would only cause them to be more suspicious of us, besides, more wars would lead to more tensions and animosity between the demon tribe and the humans." Yuri told them. Gunter watched her with stars in her eyes, Conrad with a proud smile, Wolfram with an indulgent and understanding look and Gwendal with a smirk.

"I may have a plan. We need to crush the human's interests in going to war with us. Gunter!" Gwendal said

"Ah yes. We demon tribe know of an ancient hidden weapon that can only be touched by our true ruler. According to legend it is so powerful that once it is put into motion it will burn to the end of the world. The ultimate weapon Morgif." Gunter explained at the word Morgif, Yuri felt another headache but brushed it aside. Wolfram who was beside her holding her hand noticed her grip tighten and knew instantly that she was having another headache. He knew he had to get her out of there immediately or risk exposing her.

"I get it the queen must retrieve the ultimate weapon and bring it home then the surrounding countries won't want to mess with us anymore." Wolfram said getting the gist of the conversation

"Then let's go and get Morgif. Where is it?" Yuri asked

"Eight generations ago the king in power put it into motion one last time and since then its whereabouts have been unknown." Gunter said

"But I take it you at least have an idea of where it might be?" Yuri questioned

"Yes, it's in a far away undeveloped land called Vandevia island in the Cimmaron territory beyond the sea." Gunter started but then a frown marred his face "but I can't let her majesty go there." He said sulkily

"I'm afraid you'll have to. We can't do it. The queen is the only one who can." Conrad said

"I say no" Gunter said taking on a disciplinarian's tone

"Well I say yes! It doesn't matter if it's dangerous for me. All I care about is protecting the innocent people who would get hurt." Yuri said

"But your majesty I…" Gunter started but was cut off

"This discussion is over Gunter." Yuri said stiffly before turning to Gwendal "I trust you'll make the proper arrangements needed Gwendal." She said before she left the room with Wolfram in tow. Once she was out of the room with the door closed, her shoulders sagged as she felt the headache intensify. She was in a horrid mood and her patience was thin because of the headache but at least she was able to keep from showing signs of distress and was also able to momentarily stop her visions. Wolfram approached her and threw an arm across her shoulder leading her to a parlor near the office and sitting her down on the couch before closing the door to give them privacy and taking a seat beside her. Yet again he knew he had to wait for her to come out of her vision or visions before they could talk.

_For some reason even if Adelaide knew it was a dangerous thing to do, she didn't discourage Avelina from going out of their land and making her way to Vandevia with Sophia and the royal blacksmith, instead she chose to come with them. Vandevia was untouched by the Originators and had retained its beautiful wilderness. But that wasn't what they were looking at, oh no, they were facing the volcano and was watching the imperial smith forge a sword that matched Avelina's design._

_She had gotten the idea of giving Edmund a sword as a wedding present when she heard that he was raising an army to stop the Originators. What confused Sophia and Adelaide was why she chose this specific volcano and why she had to come. The only reason they, Sophia and Adelaide, came along was because they were afraid Avelina would do something completely stupid and reckless and hurt herself._

_Once the sword was finished the imperial smith, a man of 250 years with a handsome face and muscled structure, presented them with the sword and it was actually the first time they saw the sword's design because Avelina had kept it closely guarded. Both Sophie and Adelaide felt their sweat drop when they saw the sword's design. It was a black gaudy thing that seemed to really suit Edmund. What confused them was that there seemed to be a design of a face on the sword._

"_Uh… is it me or is there a face on the sword" Adelaide asked_

"_There is" Avelina said proudly_

"_Why?" Sophia asked touching the sword. Despite its size and durability it was incredibly light._

"_Because of this" Avelina said holding the sword in her hands as she closed her eyes. Her body and the sword seemed to glow golden for a minute before it faded and everyone could see that the sword seemed to come to life._

"_What did you just do?" Sophia asked fearfully_

"_I gave it life so it now has some of my powers and I made it so it can also react to Edmund's powers. It will channel and increase his powers. Plus the face is so that it has the ability to understand Edmund and interact with him. I call him __Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif" Avelina said proudly_

* * *

_Avelina looked so beautiful in her wedding gown that Adelaide couldn't help but sigh. Her ivory gown was a tube dress that clung to her tall curvaceous form and puffed on the way down, it had a long train and was highlighted by intricate golden embroidery. Her hair was done so that half of it was pulled up and away from her face in an intricate bun while the rest were curled and left to hang loosely. She had on just enough makeup to highlight her beautiful lavender/purple eyes and small pink lips. She had on a magnificent diadem made of white gold and diamonds commissioned for her wedding. The only other jewelry she wore was a beautiful locket of gold and silver with sapphire and diamonds encrusted into it, it had belonged to her grandmother who had died year ago from an ailment and was then passed on to her. Her veil was long gone, right after the priest had declared that Edmund was now allowed to kiss his new bride he had ripped it off and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss._

_Now the happy newlyweds were dancing to the orchestra hired by the Emperor, Adelaide and Avelina's father, who was now trying to hold it together while dancing with the Empress. Their older brother was dancing with Edmund's twin sister and Bertram was with Sophia. Adelaide was taken to the dance floor by one of Edmund's best friends named Hagen. Hagen was a handsome man who had a certain prowess in battle that nearly matched Edmund's, he was also very kind and easy going but was known for his infamous habit of taking women to bed, a trait that until a few years ago, Edmund shared. Recently though, Adelaide had noticed that there was some sort of strain to their friendship only acknowledging each other through nods and with cold tones. There was something off about Hagen himself as well. Ever since the strain on their friendship started Hagen had seemed more distant and short tempered with smiles that never seemed to reach his eyes._

_Adelaide watched as her father, Egilhard, approached the couple and taken Avelina to dance with him while Edmund approached her mother, Daniela, for a dance. After a few more moments Hagen twirled Adelaide into the arms of Siegfried, another of Edmund's best friends. Hagen stalked away nearing the center to where Avelina and Egilhard were dancing. Hagen was still fifty paces away when he charged at them with his sword unsheathed he struck just in time as Egilhard turned so that the blow would be on him and not the unaware Avelina. The blow was fatal and everyone watched in shock for a moment as the Emperor fell forward into his daughter's arms with his blood staining her beautiful gown. Avelina was the only one to really react, screaming first before falling to the ground sobbing over her father's lifeless body._

_This seemed to jolt everyone into action as Siegfried quickly disentangled himself from Adelaide and rushed to Hagen disarming him while Edmund managed to strike a fatal blow to him using Morgif. He bled very little as his body began to turn into that of a puppet's and it had taken Edmund using his powers to burn him into a crisp to stop him from going after Avelina again. By this time Daniela, Adelaide, Sophia, Ludwig, Bertram and all the other close imperial advisers were gathered around the fallen Emperor. Ludwig held the sobbing Daniela and Adelaide close to him as Edmund made his way to Avelina, cradling her as she cried._

Yuri returned to the present feeling tears running down her cheeks. She didn't care to stop them as they continued to pour at a rapid rate. Wolfram engulfed her in a hug and soothed her much like Rufus had done for her so many times in the past. It had taken awhile before she had calmed down enough to stop crying.

"Your uniform's wet. I'm sorry." Yuri mumbled hiccupping

"Don't be. Now why don't you tell me about the vision?" Wolfram said gently

"The first one was basically two years after the great one died. Avelina was so different. She only wore black, she stopped gardening and she was just so sad. We visited this castle and I was reacquainted with Seigbert's new wife Lady Erminlinda Von Voltaire nee Von Karbelnikof. The next one was about Morgif. Avelina had the imperial smith forge him in the fires of the volcano in Vandevia island. She had personally designed Morgif to match the great one in both power and personality, even going as far as to bring it to life by imbibing it with her powers. The third was Avelina's wedding day. She was dancing with Emperor Egilhard when a guest possessed by the Originators attacked them and killed the Emperor." Yuri replied shakily as Wolfram just nodded. After awhile Yuri fell asleep with her head on Wolfram's lap.

Conrad who had been looking for Yuri found the couple asleep on the couch. He smiled seeing his two most important people being so relaxed before closing the door gently. He found a staff member and ordered that some snacks be brought to the parlor in two hours, just in time for tea.

* * *

"How are you feeling Wolfram?" Conrad asked as he finished helping Yuri transform into a "normal human" by giving her auburn colored contact lenses and a chocolate colored wig. He would have preferred it if they could have made her look like a boy, unfortunately, her curvaceous body made it impossible.

"Not very good" Wolfram replied weakly

"Still seasick? Better than last night?" Yuri asked

"Hard to say" Wolfram said lying back down

"Well you deserve it. That's what you get for sneaking on board. Come on let's get breakfast." Conrad said slightly harshly.

"Oh don't mention food in front of me I'm too sick to eat." Wolfram said covering his mouth

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Wolfram but why exactly would you sneak into a boat when you know you're seasick?" Yuri asked Wolfram gently. She was happy he was here because it meant he would be able to help her if she had one of her 'episodes'.

"So I can protect you of course" He said before another round of nausea hit him and he sat up to throw up into the basin on the bedside table. Yuri sat on the bed and rubbed his back before giving him some water. As Yuri got out of bed Wolfram's hand shot out "You look pretty like that, actually, you look like Adelaide." Wolfram whispered in her ear causing Yuri to blush. Conrad seeing the exchange thought nothing of it having become accustomed to the couple's innocent flirtations. Yuri smiled and stood up heading for the door.

Once Conrad closed the door behind Yuri she turned to him and asked "Are you still upset because Gunter booked us on this super luxury liner?"

"Not to mention finding Wolfram hidden in our luggage" Conrad added

"Oh that's right. Didn't he know how easily he could get sea sick?" Yuri mused. Suddenly a door opened and Yuri turned to it curiously. "Huh?" she asked as a tall man dressed in blue stepped out with a little brunette girl dressed in all pink.

"Uh, hi there" Yuri said as the man stepped closer.

"Well well, a pleasant good morning to you Ma'am" he said removing his hat as well as his hair. Yuri's eyes widened and she stood frozen for a moment before mumbling "Hair… Your hair fell off"

"Please excuse her, my mistress isn't used to the Cavalcade style of greeting." Conrad said immediately

"It certainly makes a shining impression." She said with a slight smile as the man laughed

"You certainly are a charming young lady. I heard your fiancé snuck on board to be with you." He said

"The rumors are spreading already" Yuri said somewhat dejectedly. It wasn't that she wasn't happy with Wolfram there it was just that it might affect how people saw their relationship.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Heathclife of Masinay and this is my daughter Beatrice." Heathclife

"My mistress is Mizusai of Echigo the daughter of my late master who was a silk dealer. I'm her attendant Kakunoske." Conrad said before Yuri could say anything

"My goodness sounds like you're a long way from" Heathclife said somewhat amused

"I've a mind to throw you out" a man growled loudly somewhere above them as they heard the sound of a body hitting the floor. Everyone turned to look at the direction for a moment before Yuri took of sprinting towards the sound.

"Mistress" Conrad shouted bowing once to Heathclife before taking off after Yuri.

"Hey you, let him go can't you see it was just a simple mistake." Yuri yelled

"You stay out of this…" The man said rudely before paling as he took notice of Yuri's expensive clothing

"I'm really sorry you had to witness this display" The man said a change in his attitude

"Well be sure not to let us see it again." Yuri said as Conrad arrived stepping towards the man and giving him a few coins. The man nodded and left as Yuri approached the boy who was still on the ground helping him stand up.

* * *

Yuri felt as though she was going to be sick. She was watching the humans eat and was disgusted when she saw that they were throwing their food on the floor when they were done with it. It was such a disgusting sight and now even though she was clearly a girl, some of the other women were asking her for dances and to top it all off Conrad wouldn't even help her.

"Well you look like you could use a break." Heathclife said teasingly as he approached Yuri.

"You could say that again." Yuri replied under her breath but Heathclife, who still caught what she said, chuckled.

"My daughter is just over there and she seems to need company. Would you mind it if I asked you to stay with her?" Heathclife said pointing to the little girl sitting by herself in the corner of the room.

"No, it would be my pleasure." Yuri said as she stalked off towards Beatrice.

"Hello again" Yuri said pleasantly as she took a seat beside her.

"Hello" Beatrice replied before sighing.

"So why aren't you out there enjoying the party?" Yuri questioned. As a little girl she had loved parties.

"I don't know anyone except papa." Beatrice replied shrugging.

"Well you know me." Yuri pointed out with a smile which Beatrice returned.

The two spent an hour talking before Beatrice started yawning.

"Sleepy?" Yuri asked the little girl who nodded.

"Come on. Let's find your dad and get you to bed." Yuri said as she took the little girl's hand and led her to the party. After talking with Heathclife and volunteering to put Beatrice to bed, Yuri headed towards their rooms.

After tucking her in bed, she immediately left and returned to her room. When she entered she saw Wolfram still asleep on the bed with his hand covering his eyes. She smiled slightly before heading towards her bed. Before she reached it though, the boat gave a violent shake as Wolfram fell off the bed.

"What the…" Wolfram wasn't able to finish what he was about to say as Yuri flung the door open and footsteps could be heard.

"Where's Beatrice?" A man asked Yuri in panic.

"She's in your room. What's going on?" Yuri asked.

"Pirates." Yuri was about to follow the man when Wolfram saw Conrad appear and push Yuri inside.

"Stay hidden. The two of you. I'll fight upstairs but Wolfram, you need to guard her majesty." Conrad said briskly before handing the pair their swords and leading them towards the closet. Normally, Wolfram would have argued but he knew that Conrad was right. Who knows what they'd do to Yuri if she was caught.

Wolfram held Yuri close as they both tried to remain still. Both had their swords in their hands ready to attack. Yuri bit her lip as she heard the door open and men going through their things. She jerked when she heard them talking about a man who tried to take them on. The movement was enough to displace a box that landed with a thud. The men heard and made their way to the closet as Wolfram prepared himself. Yuri tried to think of an animal but the only sound that came out from her mouth was a 'meow'. The men freaked out and Wolfram explained that in their world 'meows' were the sound given by a certain type of dragon. As the men continued to approach Wolfram pushed Yuri behind the hanging clothes and jumped out ready to attack.

When Yuri was able to make it out of the pile of clothes that Wolfram had shoved her in to, she saw him standing on top of his bed with his sword drawn and all the pirates looking at him. Yuri already guessed what would happen if Wolfram didn't lower his sword and give up. She knew he was doing his duty to protect her but that didn't mean he had to die.

"Wolfram stand down!" Yuri said in a loud voice filled with authority as everyone turned to look at her. It was only then that she saw that the pirates were wearing girly sailor outfits complete with a skirt. She sweat dropped. Wolfram dropped his sword as the two of them were taken up to the deck. When Yuri got there she was led away from Wolfram who was fighting back trying to get to her.

Yuri heard the children crying, the women's pleas, the angry mutterings of the men and the rude inappropriate remarks of the pirates but what really got to her was when she saw Beatrice being led away by her hair and Heathclife's desperate cry. She had finally had enough so she closed her eyes and called for the powers of the Demon Queen.

Yuri growled as she released the powers. Her hair reverting to its raven colored state and flowing free as her contact lenses disappeared. She had transformed into the Demon Queen once again and Wolfram and Conrad watched in amazement as it happened.

"You relish stealing, terrorizing and destroying the lives of these hapless passengers who are totally at your mercy. Well you scum are incapable of mercy, honor, tears or anything resembling human emotion." Yuri said as the captain of the pirates watched her angrily.

"Who made you my judge?" He asked angrily before turning to his crew. "Get her!" He ordered as his crew surrounded her.

"Yuri" Wolfram whispered worried.

"Finally, here comes the Demon Queen." Conrad said relieved as he walked over to Wolfram who turned to him curiously.

"But we're in the human's territory. I didn't know her powers can still work here." Wolfram said amazed.

"Normally it's not my nature to threaten nor kill. But I won't have any pity this time. I'll send you down the path of evil to make your own hell." Yuri screamed angrily as the trash around the deck started moving and gathering into a large skeleton figure.

"JUSTICE BE DONE!" She declared loudly as it attacked the pirates.

"He's the devil." The captain of the pirates screamed when he was caught by the skeleton and Yuri looked at him coldly.

"The devil? Don't tell me that you have forgotten my mark of justice." She said as fire appeared before him and spelled justice in kanji.

When the sound of an official Big Cimmaron navy boat was heard, Yuri let the pirates go and released the magic.

"You insolent rats. You'll pay for your actions." Yuri said before fainting.

* * *

_Adelaide watched her sister from the window of the room she was provided in Edmund's palace. She had noticed her sister approach her with that purposeful stride but she didn't seem to emit an aura of anger as she usually did whenever she approached him. Instead, it seems as though she was actually looking for him to seek out his company._

_She watched as Edmund, who had been resting under a large oak tree looked up and smiled as he saw Avelina approach. She saw him sit up and pat the seat beside him as Avelina drew closer. She couldn't see her sister's reaction though. She saw Avelina sit down beside Edmund and was amazed as Edmund pulled her close to him. Adelaide waited and waited for Avelina to yell at him for touching her so but it never came._

_Adelaide watched in shock as for the first time Avelina hadn't gone storming off and ranting about how immature or annoying Edmund was. For the two hundred years that Avelina and Edmund had known each other and had been pre-engaged, this was the first time that she had showed Edmund any affection. Oh, Edmund had in the years shown Avelina great affection which had shown how in love with her he was. The only problem was the methods in which he had shown it and the fact that he was an impatient and rather dashing young man with needs. Avelina hadn't been so happy with Edmund making bold declarations of love and embarrassing her by bringing home different women every night._

_It was obvious to everyone that Avelina was in love with Edmund no matter how much she denied it, but the problem was, though many didn't know it, that she was also in love with her best friend Bertram, who was Edmund's half-brother and their cousin Sophia who was a dear friend of Edmund's harbored some romantic feelings for him as well, albeit a lot less than true love._

_Adelaide wondered what had changed between the dinner from the previous night and this morning. Both Edmund and Avelina had not broken the fast with them that morning, Edmund having woken much earlier than was usual for him and eating at once and Avelina having been under the weather that morning. It was obvious both needed some time to think away from each other. This led to Adelaide's train of thoughts about Avelina receiving a note after dinner while they relaxed in Avelina's chambers. A slight smile played on her lips after reading it and she had sent Adelaide away after that stating that she needed to prepare for a walk._

_When she had entered Avelina's chambers earlier that day, Adelaide noticed how horrible her sister looked with her pale skin and red rimmed eyes. She had also seen the dress that Avelina had worn during her walk burning in the fireplace along with the note. When she had reached the great hall, she had noticed three empty chairs. Avelina's, Edmund's and Hagen's. She had to wonder if Hagen had something to do with what happened between Avelina and Edmund but shook the thought away._

_Perhaps Hagen was just away with his latest conquest and it was Edmund who had sent the note. Perhaps to convince Avelina that he truly held the best intentions. Adelaide sighed. She didn't think she would ever get the notion of being in love no matter how wonderful it seemed. Perhaps Avelina was finally returning Edmund's feelings._

* * *

Yuri woke up two days later in a jail cell with Conrad and Wolfram. Her head was on Wolfram's lap and she smiled at him before sitting up. Wolfram put his arm around her shoulder as she put her head on his shoulder.

"What happened after I passed out?" Yuri asked.

"The Cimmaron patrol boat caught all of the pirates and also put us in this lovely jail cell where you've been sleeping for two whole days." Conrad explained.

"So how are we getting out?" Yuri questioned, she didn't need to ask how she was exposed because she could remember turning into the Demon Queen. Suddenly the door opened in came the orange haired Ms. Biceps wearing a man's outfit.

"Tada! I'm here to break you out your majesty so please follow me." The orange head said.

"Let me present Gurrier Jozak. He's been following us for awhile now as an undercover backup in case we ran into some trouble." Conrad said.

"Your Majesty. I'd recognize you anywhere. Even with your clothes on." Jozak said as Yuri turned her head and blushed.

"You were in that bath tub?" Yuri asked horrified as Wolfram's jealousy got the best of him and he grabbed Yuri.

"How could you soak with another man behind my back?" Wolfram demanded.

"It wasn't like that okay. I was in the public bath back home when I got sucked into the demon kingdom and I ended up in the men's bath in Gwendal's palace." Yuri explained as Wolfram calmed down.

"Alright. Time to escape. Right now." Jozak said as he led them to a boat where a man was waiting. Conrad handed him some money as they set off.

* * *

It was already the afternoon when they had arrived in Vandavia island and they made their way to one of the mountains. They stopped at an inn and met the only waitress there. A young woman who, to Yuri, seemed to miss the company of people. She happily pointed them out towards the haunted hot springs and Yuri, Conrad and Jozak set off immediately while Wolfram stayed behind to rest and recover from his prolonged sea sickness. Once they were in the hot spring, they realized that only Yuri can reach in and grab it without getting burned. But the other requirement was that she had to do it naked. So they turned the boat around and Jozak and Conrad got off while Yuri returned and stripped before jumping in.

Yuri felt so relaxed that her mind drifted from the sword for a few moments before she stepped on something hard. Looking down she saw something shine for a moment before she remembered why she was there.

Yuri took a deep breath and started swimming around trying to find the sword and after a few moments, she came to the end of the cave and saw… a sword with a face. When she reached down to grab it, it bit her finger and Yuri screamed.

"Your Majesty!" Conrad said.

"It's nothing." Yuri said reassuring him. The last thing she wanted was for him to barge in and see her naked.

When Yuri lifted the sword, she noticed that the sword was moving on its own and was trying to kiss her. She held him tightly and turned it around when she noticed that it was checking her out. She returned to the boat and wrapped Morgif in her jacket while she dressed and returned home. She had to admit that Morgif looked to be in pretty bad shape, it looked nothing like the gaudy black sword that Avelina had given Edmund on their wedding day, but the personality, it was just right. After all, she remembered Bertram joking about how Edmund's personality was the same as that of a dirty old man's it's just that he could actually get the ladies.

"Here you go." Yuri said handing the sword to Conrad. Both Conrad and Jozak looked at her weirdly when they saw that it was wrapped in her jacket.

"What it bit me, tried to kiss me and was checking me out. It has the personality of a dirty old man." Yuri said as Conrad unwrapped the sword. He had been a bit freaked out when he heard that it tried to kiss his precious goddaughter. Once the sword was unwrapped the two men were surprised to find a skeleton like face on the sword that seemed to be making weird sounds. When it saw Yuri it jumped out of Conrad's hand and headed straight for her making kissing faces. Yuri grabbed him and looked at him coldly.

"Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif, you better behave or I swear I will throw you into that mountain without hesitation. Do you hear me?" Yuri said sternly like a mother scolding a child.

Both Conrad and Jozak watched in amusement as the sword seemed to bend a little as if it was ashamed of itself. After they had gotten back to the inn, the foursome talked about how they were supposed to activate the sword. It had said that a life was needed so they decided to go to a hospital then next day and visit the dying patients.

The group was so exhausted. Every time a dying patient laid eyes on either Wolfram or Yuri they would get healthy again. They had run out of patients and of options when a flier flew towards them. It was an ultimate fighters competition. They had decided to let Yuri enter even if Wolfram and Conrad were skeptical and hesitant.

As Yuri was suiting up to fight. An old lady grabbed her arm and told her to just give up. She had told Yuri that she might die but Yuri paid her no mind and gently excused herself. When her time was up, she stepped into the arena to see who she was facing… it was none other than the boy from the boat. Rick. Her eyes widened and she was even more hesitant to fight now.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri asked as she readied her stance.

"I was helping the pirates." Rick replied before he attacked her. Yuri dodged his blow gracefully before attacking herself. Within a few moments, Rick was on the floor with the tip of Morgif's blade on his throat.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I'm dead anyway." Rick said as he looked at Yuri and then towards the archers who were ready shoot. When Yuri put Morgif down and backed off she heard the whizzing of arrows and saw Rick get hit with one in his arm.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Yuri asked screaming as the crowd booed at her. An elderly man who was sitting in the front row had a heart attack and died. An orb of light exited his mouth and into Morgif who suddenly activated and went wild. The crowd panicked and rushed away as Conrad rushed towards her but couldn't get close because of Morgif's power.

"Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif! I order you to STOP!" Yuri said and suddenly Morgif deactivated. Wolfram was immediately at Yuri's side having jumped from his post while Conrad took Rick in his arms and all three of them ran.

"Where are we going?" Yuri questioned but spotted the old woman.

"We'll make a weapon demons! A weapon far greater than your sword." She screamed at them as they passed.

"Mother is docked in the harbor. Let's go." Wolfram said as he took Yuri's hand and ran.

* * *

Later that night Yuri sat down on the beach having just gotten away from Wolfram who had been fussing about her. She wanted some time alone to think of what that woman had said. She knew it was true, they would make something to oppose the demons and the demons would create something more powerful than Morgif to fight the humans. It was a vicious cycle. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Conrad sitting beside her.

"What's wrong your majesty?" He asked as Yuri was brought out of her thoughts.

"I was just thinking about what that lady said." Yuri told him honestly. She knew she could trust him.

"I know you'll do what's best for everyone Yuri." Conrad said giving her a hug. Yuri was about to reply when she heard Wolfram's voice calling for her. When Wolfram had arrived he explained that Lady Celi had done something to Morgif and the matter needed to be resolved immediately.

As it turned out, Lady Celi had wanted to touch the jewel on Morgif's head but he bit her finger and so she had dropped him and then the jewel, which Yuri knew was the center of Morgif's power, fell off. Yuri just sighed as the answer to her musings had come easily. She suddenly thought of a way to kill two birds with one stone.

"Jozak. Here, I'm entrusting this to you." Yuri said handing it over to the orange haired man whom she knew didn't trust her as much yet.

"Me?" Jozak asked.

"Yes." Yuri nodded as Jozak took the jewel from her hand.

"What if I give it to the enemy? Or lose it?" Jozak asked testing her.

"Then that is your choice. But I still believe that you are the best person for the job." Yuri said confidently as Jozak smirked.

"Why don't you give it to me and I can make it into a pretty necklace?" Lady Celi pouted.

* * *

Later on as they returned to the kingdom, Conrad asked what was to be done about Cavalcade now that the sword was out of power and the rumors of it being used was said to be false.

"I guess we'll just have to think of something else." Yuri said with a look of contemplation.

"Oh you wouldn't have to worry about that. A messenger from Cavalcade had just left. It seems their king wants to visit and talk about a peace treaty." Gwendal said.

"Well then we'd just have to accept." Anissina said coming from behind Gwendal.

"How'd that happen?" Yuri asked at the sudden change of attitude.

"It seems that the eldest son of the king had eloped with a merchant's daughter a few years back. He was on that boat with you and when you saved him, he told his royal father about being greatly indebted to you, that's why he wanted a peace treaty. To thank you." Gwendal explained as Yuri thought about who the prince might have been.

"I don't remember seeing anyone resembling a prince there." Yuri said deep in thought.

"I believe his name is Heathclife." Gwendal said as both Conrad and Yuri gasped at this.

"Mr. Baldy is the prince!" She exclaimed as all of her notions of fairytale princes was destroyed before she remembered Wolfram and his brothers.

Later that night, as Yuri was relaxing in the bath she suddenly felt something grab her. She screamed and Conrad and Wolfram who were stationed outside rushed in to see her being sucked into a black hole. Yuri suddenly found herself in the women's public bath.

"Yeah. I kinda figured it would be like this." Yuri said sighing as she stood up and left to change.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that's the third chapter. Sorry if it took so long. This was already half way done about three months ago but I kind of got writers block. I'll be doing this story in Yuri's point of view until Avelina comes in and I would be doing it per story arc. It depends though on whether or not I really would do that particular story arc. Sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry if some parts are a bit rushed. I just don't feel like writing every single detail anymore because it would be too long.

The names Siegfried and Hagen are from the old Germanic mythology called Nibelungenlied which was loosely based off of the old Norse mythology of Sigurd. Siegfried is Siegfried von Karbelnikof.

Erminlinda or it's original form Ermelinda from the germanic element ermen meaning "whole or universal" and linde meaning "soft and tender". Just thought it would be funny to name Anissina's past life as the universe's most tender woman. In the anime she may seem tough but she's actually a caring person.


End file.
